My Heart is Stone and Still it Trembles
by Donotforgetmyname24601
Summary: Javert/Eponine Father/daughter. Javert takes on Eponine, thinking it's Cosette. When he realises the truth, he has no choice but to keep Eponine and raise her as his own...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**This took me ages to write because I kept giving up and going back to it. I haven't had time to check it but hey-ho, you'll manage. This first chapter is a bit boring because I had to do the boring intro and lead up to the main thing so yea. **

**This Father/Daughter fanfic was inspired by PhantomFandom's cute little story ****_Ma petitee Fleur._**** It was a lovely read and I highly recommend reading it because she is a wonderful writer. :)**

**PS. Bicorn is just a fancy word for Javert's awesome hat. ;) Enjoy and review x**

**I do not own Les Miserables the book or musical or its lyrics.**

* * *

Javert sighed as he looked at the all too familiar name on the piece of parchment paper on his desk. Jean Valjean. He picked up his quill again and dipped it in the ink well. His writing hand hovering over the page, Javert tried to think of something else to add onto this brief note. A drip of ink splattered onto the practically empty page and he dabbed it before it could spread. He then simply underlined it multiple times, furiously scrawling preferably strait lines under the convict's name. He threw down the pen and slammed the leather book shut, making the dust around him fly up and become visible in the moonlight straining through the small window.

Valjean had just admitted himself as 24601 in the court which Javert had sat in to see the man believed to be Jean Valjean. Javert had gone to relieve himself of the mystery, to see his face when he was sentenced life in prison. He sat tall and proud in his chair, his eyes focused on nothing else but the convict. At the moment that the judge was about to slam down his hammer, the man that Javert had once called _Monsieur le Mayor, _entered. Javert's head turned immediately to the door as soon as he had pushed through the great doors, entering with great frustration and pace.

"And so your honour, you see it is true, this man bares no more guilt than you," He paused and Javert arose from his chair slightly. "Who am I? 24601!" The so called Mayor stood there like a lunatic while everyone in court whispered and gasped. "Monsieur le Mayor, you are not well. You must come with me." One of the judges took him by the arm and began to lead him out of the courtroom.

"If you don't believe me, ask Inspector Javert. You'll find me at the hospital." He said rather calmly and walked out without much aid. The audience immediately began to mutter and gossip .Javert stood slowly, taking in what had just been witnessed.

"My God," He murmured to himself and he rushed out of the chaotic room. The judge slammed his hammer furiously, indicating for there to be silence in the court. Javert paced down the hallways and eventually found himself out in the still, early January air, a few snowflakes fluttering down and landing on everything around it. The thin layer of snow crunching underneath his heavy black boots, Javert paced to his great black horse and mounted it with ease. He spurred it on with his boots and directed it towards the hospital.

He found Valjean hunched over a sickly looking woman that Javert recognised from the other day, when Valjean had ignored his commands and the obvious crime that the whore had done and taken her here. He felt no pity as he set his cold eyes on her limp, lifeless body. Javert took a silent step forward. "Valjean, at last, we see each other plain. Monsieur le Mayor, you'll wear a different chain!" Javert announced without emotion. Valjean whipped his head up.

"Before you say another word Javert, before you chain me up like a slave again listen to me! There is something I must do." He stood as Javert took another step forward. "This woman leaves behind a suffering child. There is none but me who can intercede. In Mercy's name, three days are all I need." Javert whipped out his sword as an answer and threw the scabbard to one corner of the room with determination. No games now. He would capture Valjean now or, god so help him, he would damn this night forever.

"Then I'll return, I pledge my word. Then I'll return." He pleaded desperately, pacing backwards and making a grab for a loose piece of wood on the wall. Javert still persisted forwards.

"You must think me mad! I've hunted you across the years; a man like you can never change, a man such as you."

Javert readied his sword and fought Valjean with great skill, deflecting any swings that Valjean aimed at him. "You know nothing of Javert. I was born inside a jail," He eventually disarmed Valjean from his weak weapon and raised his sword to him. "I was born with scum like you. I am from the gutter too!" Javert looked at him as if to say 'There 24601, now there is no escaping.'

Just as Javert was about to step forward Valjean turned and fled to the window. Javert tried to grab at him, but failed as Valjean made no hesitation at jumping out of it and landing in the freezing river. Javert looked down and growled, frustrated and agitated. He viciously thumped the window shutters and turned. He paid no attention to the dead woman on the hospital bed and ran to his horse. Javert had returned to his office and cursed words that only scum of street would dare to use.

_There must be some way to get to him._ Javert ran this possibility through his mind again and again, Valjean's face tormenting him. _Goddamn that scoundrel! _He stood and kicked his chair with some violence and cursed as he felt the pain in his foot. Then he thought of it, the inn in Montfermeil. The girl he had promised to fetch for the whore. Extinguishing the candle with his forefinger and thumb, Javert picked up his bicorn, and set off out of the station. He mounted his horse and headed towards the inn.

Javert arrived to see a run- down inn, thriving with drunkards, whores and gamblers. A shifty looking man and woman stumbled out of the wide open doors. Javert did not bother to dismount his horse to talk. "Where is the child, Cosette?" He demanded in a quiet, yet threatening, voice.

"She's-" the woman started, but stopped short and narrowed her eyes. She stepped forward. "What's it to you?"

"I am willing to pay for her. I promised to take her for her mother, who is now deceased."

The woman's eyes widened as soon as she heard the word 'pay' and rushed back inside. She returned no more than ten seconds later with a small girl. She held her waist and crouched own, so that she was level with her, and started to whisper something harsh and rushed. The girl nodded and fiddled with her dress as she walked towards the innkeeper. He looked down at her, then to his wife. Something in him clicked as he saw his wife's threatening face and he smiled.

Javert took this moment to look at her properly. She had tanned skin and big, brown, hopeful eyes. Her hair bounced around in neat, glossy ringlets and she had a dark blue bonnet crammed over them. She wore a reasonably fashionable pink dress and clutched an expensive looking doll under her petitee arm.

"175," the woman declared, her hands firmly on her hips. Javert immediately snapped out of his concentration and looked down at her.

"Excuse me?"

"She said 175 francs, no less." The man urged it this time. Javert sighed. He would not stoop so low as to haggle for a child. He took out the money from the inside breast pocket of his heavy coat and threw it in the snow in front of them.

"Take it and be damned." He sneered as they both made a grab for the money, clawing at it with desperation. He hopped down from his horse and walked over to the confused looking girl. Javert was not patient or sentimental in any way and he simply took the girl, known as Cosette, by the wrist and pulled her towards the huge beast. He lifted her firmly up and then climbed up himself, holding her small body close to him. The last thing he needed was his bait with a broken neck.

"If a man comes here asking after her, with the name of Jean Valjean, tell him to come to this address." He passed down a small scrap of paper with an address scrawled on it. The innkeeper's wife took it between her fingers as her husband counted the money.

Javert sighed and turned his horse, encouraging it on by clicking his tongue. The girl fidgeted and looked behind her, her large brown eyes staring at the couple in disbelief and sadness. Javert pulled her back harshly as the horse quickened to a gallop. The girl held onto the Inspector's arms, her little knuckles turning white. Javert found this fairly annoying, but chose to ignore her.

The girl could not be happier when the horse slowed and stopped in front of a house. Javert struggled to swing his legs from the horse and sighed as he swung his leg around the back of his horse. He turned and lifted her down. A scrappy looking young boy ran forward and the Inspector handed him the reigns. Javert was about to step forward when he felt something tug on the back of his coat. He turned sharply and stared down at the cowering girl looking up at him.

"What?" He said harshly, making the girl flinch. Even so, she brought up her tiny palm to him. Javert looked at it with some confusion and she jabbed it further towards him. The realization hit him. She wanted to hold his hand. "Oh no, no, no, no." He said firmly and turned. He paced up the steps and turned when he realised he had heard no scuffle of small feet behind him. She was still stood there, staring at him like a puppy, her eyes misty and her lower lip trembling. Javert sighed and looked up the stars. _The things I do for the law._

He trudged his way down the steps and stood in front of the sniffling child before gingerly holding out a gloved hand. She sniffed and gave a small squeak before slipping her quivering hand into his. Javert tugged her up the steps and unlocked the door.

The girl squeaked as they stepped into the unlit hall way. The smell of books and must filled her nose and a breeze passed from under the door, creeping around her ankles and sending a shiver down her back. She gripped the Inspector's hand tighter and shuffled a little closer to him.

Javert walked over to the barely visible table and crouched down. He carefully slipped his hand out of her tight grip. He tried not to sigh when she instantly wrapped her spindly arms round his collard neck.

Javert blindly fumbled with the matches before it struck and the glow of an orange light illuminated a small space around them, making their faces stand out from the pitch-black hallway. Javert cautiously lit the lamp with the match and the girl snatched his hand as soon as he stood and held the lamp before them. He led her to the drawing room, where the fire illuminated and gave a warm glow to the petite room. He placed the lamp down on a small oak table in between two sizable chairs and walked over to a dusty bookshelf that the small girl decided to be boring, just by looking at their tattered leather spines. He picked one out and took off his bicorn, idly throwing it on an ancient looking desk, cluttered with books and files and ink pens. Javert looked down at her and held out his hand to the chair.

"Sit, if you wish." He said plainly. The girl shook her head fiercely. Javert simply shrugged and slumped in his own chair. The girl stood in the shadows and waited until she finally croaked "Please monsieur, when do I return home? Am I to live here now? Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Her voice became confident as she asked each question. She was cut short by Javert, who abruptly slammed his heavy book shut.

"Be quiet, Cosette." He opened his book and recalled which line he was on. There was about a five second silence before the small girl whipped her head up, "I am not Cosette!" she squealed, as if it were some demonic crime. Javert did not look up from his book as he asked, his voice rising slightly, "Then, who are you and where is Cosette?"

"I am Eponine," Surprisingly a little quieter, the girl now identified as Eponine lifted her round face. "Cosette was taken away by a man." She crossed her delicate arms and jumped as Javert rose, ever so slowly, and made his way over to the corner and kicked the blue painted wall, his hands still crossed behind his back. He sighed and breathed in before turning and looking into the girl's hazel eyes that mutely told him that she spoke the truth. Javert picked up his discarded bicorn and wedged it on his head. He dragged a rather peevish and exhausted Eponine outside into the mild blizzard. Javert barked some harsh words and in less than two seconds, the boy appeared and handed over the reigns of, an already saddled, horse to the frustrated Inspector. Javert snatched them and lifted the shivering scrap of a girl onto the towering beast. Lifting himself up, Javert clicked his tongue and held the small girl's waist as they galloped against the falling snowflakes, seeming to fall faster and sting as they hit the faces of victims with their icy whips.

As soon as Javert halted his horse at the inn, he made no hesitation in jumping swiftly from the horse's back. He roughly pulled the pale looking child from the leather saddle. She stumbled as she was dragged onto the floor, shocked by the feeling of her weight on her feet. Javert grabbed her pointed elbow and pulled her to the splintered inn door. He knocked on it three times with pace and wasted no time in knocking again with more frustration. The door cautiously creaked open and the innkeeper's face appeared in the slight gap that he had made. His face darkened as he saw the Inspector stood at the door with his daughter and a sneer set on his lips.

"Good evening Inspect-" He was cut short by Javert grabbing the neck of his shirt and pulling outside. Eponine gave a small gasp as she witnessed the act. Both men ignored her.

"Where is Cosette?" Javert grabbed the stunned man and pinned him against the door, by the neck.

"That's Cosette." He gasped. Javert tightened his grip.

"No, that is Eponine. Do you take me as some sort of fool? Did you really think that she wouldn't tell me at some point?"

The innkeeper gave a small smile and shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth a try, wasn't it?" He gulped and squirmed as Javert slammed his head into the frail door.

"You disgust me." Javert spat, loosening his grip slightly.

"What the Hell is going on out here?" The man's wife appeared, wide-eyed. She stumbled when she saw the familiar face of her daughter and the Inspector. Javert stepped pointed a finger at her.

"You are going to jail Madame, along with your husband."

"What for monsieur?" asked the woman, her eyes blinking with innocence. "We have done nothing!"

"Wrong, Madame!" The inspector took a step forward, his finger still firmly pointing at her. "You sold this child and lied about her identity! I hereby arrest you under-"

"Did you not take part in this illegal purchase monsieur?" The innkeeper stepped forward "Could not we equally turn you in?"

Javert's mouth opened slightly as if he were about to say something but he shut it again. He cursed under his breath and kicked the unsettled snow. Eponine clutched at her doll and moved back against the horse. The inspector took a breath before turning.

"Alright, how much do you want?"

"250." The woman snapped.

"Are you mad woman?"

"That or we'll turn you in."

"Oh of course, but, Madame, who would they believe? You two, a pair of worthless innkeepers? Or, I a respectable inspector that has been on the force for twenty years?"

The woman simply smirked. "Oh I have my ways, Inspector." She flashed a devilish smile and rested her hands on her hips, triumphant.

Javert grumbled as he handed over the money. He turned to the girl and pushed her back to the couple. "You can have her back, too." The inspector turned but stopped when he heard the sneering voice of the innkeeper.

"Inspector, a deal is a deal. You are the guardian of the girl now."

Javert stomped forwards and grabbed the girl's elbow, wishing he wipe the smirk that the father wore off of his filthy face. He was too fatigued to argue and once more lifted her onto his agitated and exhausted horse.

Eponine fell asleep in Javert's arms as they rode home.

Javert gently lifted her down, making sure not to wake her. He gingerly carried sleeping the girl in and set her down in a leather chair in his drawing room. He sat and studied her face in the flickering firelight. It was so pure and innocent for a girl raised by such people. She had a flicker of a smile on her gentle lips and she limply held her blonde haired doll in her arms.

Javert fetched his only maid, Amaline. She stared at the child for a few seconds but made no remarks as Javert asked her to ready the small room opposite his. She nodded and went upstairs and returned in a few minutes. "Shall I carry her upstairs, monsieur?" She whispered.

"If you would be so kind, Amaline." He gave a weak smile as he sat down with a few papers with Valjean's name written in various places and the red stamp with the warning: EXTREMEMENT DANGEREUX. Javert sighed as he thought about his failed plan to take Cosette as bait. Instead he had ended up with a child from an inn. He looked up as Amaline rushed through the door.

"Excuse me, monsieur, but what shall I dress her in for bed?" Javert rubbed his eyes and grumbled before answering.

"Would you be kind enough to let her borrow something of yours? A shirt or anything like that?" He rose as a signal that he too was going to bed. Amaline stood there for a moment before smiling.

"I think I will have something, monsieur. And monsieur, may I ask, what is the child's name? She has woken and is quite distressed. No fear for I shall calm her. "

Javert struggled for a name until he thought back to what she had squeaked earlier. "Her name is Eponine. Merci, Amaline." He waited for the old maid to rush back upstairs before extinguishing the candle and retiring upstairs himself. On his way to his room, he heard muffled sounds from the girl's room.

"But I want my mama and papa! Where are they? Who is this strange man? Why am I here? Mama, I want my mama!"

Javert cursed again and slammed the door of his dark bedroom. It seemed to silence the whole house until a few seconds later; the wailing filled the rooms again. Javert undressed and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he listened to the crying of the young girl and the desperate tone of the maid.

_What on earth have I let myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, sorry this took such a long time to write. This chapter is just bonding and some might find it a bit boring. Thank you to all you lovely people for your comments and support. ;) enjoy and review.**

**I do not own Les Miserables by Victor Hugo.**

* * *

Javert woke to the sound of screaming. Not moaning or wailing. Throat ripping, ear piercing screaming. It was shrill and high pitched, like an infant who yearned for its mother. Dressing quickly in a shirt and breeches he pulled open his door. The first few buttons on his shirt not yet fastened, Javert ran his hands through his hair and looked down. There, stood in a shirt that slipped off one side of her shoulder, was Eponine. Her tight ringlets had drooped and tangled in the night and she held her doll in one hand. Her improvised nightgown trailed down the dusty hallway like a bride's train.

Her scream wavered when Javert stood in front of her, his fists clenched. Her brown eyes stared up at him and she gulped as his lips set into a snarl. "What," he growled "On earth are you making that ungodly din for?"

"I'm hungry."

"And is that any reason as to scream like a banshee?"

"That's how I got attention from Mama and Papa! Do you know, they forgot me sometimes and I'd have to scream to remind them that I was still alive?" She grinned up at him and giggled as she thought of how they'd jumped from their seats as they heard the cries from the stairs.

"Well, be dressed then and let Amaline take you down when you are ready." Javert shut the door on the smiling girl and he locked it. He checked his pocket watch. It was five o'clock in the morning. Even he, a prepared and eager riser, groaned and slammed the back of his head against the door. He thought that he might as well dress and get some paper work done before seven.

Javert sighed when he walked into the small dining room as he set his eyes upon the small girl stabbing at a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, frustrating herself over trying to get it to stay on her fork. After watching for a considerable amount of time Javert coughed, sending her fork to a clatter on the floor. Javert sighed and strolled over to Eponine's side of the table. He picked it up and calmly rubbed at it a few times with the napkin that had been set on the table by Amaline. Eponine stared as he slowly handed the glimmering silver back into her tiny palms. She looked down at her full plate until Javert spoke. "I suggest spooning the eggs up and eating the toast with your hands." He spoke quietly as he strode over to his own set and outstretched his legs under the table, crossing them over lazily. He scarcely did it while anyone but he or Amaline was around.

He watched as Eponine spooned the yellow mush into her mouth and then started nibbling at the corners of her toast, leaving the slightly burned crusts. She waited before curiously picking up the orange on the separate plate. She grabbed it and held it in her palm before literally leaning over and holding the fruit inches before Javert's un-amused face.

"What's this?"

"An orange,"

"What's it for?"

"You eat it."

"Oh."

Again Eponine stared at it before hesitantly sinking her teeth into it. She winced and stuck her tongue out at the orange before Javert rubbed his eyes with his fore finger and thumb and picked it out of her hand. He could guess that fresh fruit was hard to come by in the slums of France. He gingerly picked around the small teeth marks and handed it over, peeled. Eponine looked down at it on her plate and she picked up an orange slice. She bit it, juice leaking out over the plate and her hands. She slurped up the juice and Javert watched, slightly amused at her first encounter with the fruit. She scrunched up her face before reaching out for another slice. She bit into it and chewed reluctantly on the slice.

"It's not mandatory that you eat it."

"Merci." Eponine let the slice slip from her hand and flop onto the plate. She picked up the clean napkin that was soon covered in orange, sticky stains. Wiping her mouth, Eponine set the napkin on the plate and waited until Amaline took it away. When she disappeared Javert rose and turned. A squeak came from behind him "Aren't you eating, monsieur?"

Javert turned and returned a weak smile "I am not one who favours eating in the morning." She looked disappointed as he turned and grabbed his bicorn and scabbard by the door. "Where are you going?" Eponine enquired before he could walk through the door. Javert's shoulders relaxed as he sighed. Eponine noticed that he sighed a lot.

"I'm going to my job,"

"What do you do?"

"I'm an Inspector."

"Oh."

Javert hastily reached towards the door. Eponine's voice rang out again, much to Javert's annoyance.

"What is your name? I don't know a lot about you"

"My name is Inspector Javert." He sighed and felt as if he could hit himself. He had been asked the question so frequently that he had now grown accustom to it over the twenty years. "If you will excuse me, I must bid you adieu." Javert turned to close the door behind him. He looked up for a brief second and then instantly wished he hadn't. Eponine stood there like a wounded dog, her eyes round and glistening with fresh tears. She bit her lip and her right hand, the one that he had held last night, twitched. He looked down at her in her pink dress adorned in flowers and pearls and her feet squeaking about in her delicate little shoes. She sniffed and was not quick enough to wipe away the tear that had escaped from her brown eye.

Slamming the door shut, Javert stepped back into the hallway. He unattached his scabbard and shoved it into its snug holder by the door. Pulling off his leather gloves, Javert slammed them down the table with a smack, causing Eponine to jump backwards, as if she had been hit.

Javert looked at her and finally said "Fine, I will stay. But hear me out. If you should dare to scream or cause any other such interruptions or havoc, I will send you strait to the orphanage. Is that clear?" Eponine smiled and nodded her head eagerly; Javert swept passed her to his study.

"What shall I do monsieur? Amaline told me that she was going to the market this morning." Eponine informed him with a desperate tone. Javert grumbled to himself that he had forgotten that she was going out.

"Play out in the garden."

"But, I cannot go out into the garden on my own."

Too weary to argue, Javert collected his paperwork and took Eponine into the open, where the sun was already beating down heavily. Eponine waited for him to nod until she let go of his arm and ran, with a large grin set upon her round face, into the surprisingly large garden, slightly messy and unattended. Javert set his work down on a small outdoor table and stared at the records of convicts. He again read his, now detailed, notes on Jean Valjean.

He must have been somewhere in Montreuil-sur-mer. He was the Mayor for Christ's sake! Although, surely he would not be stupid enough to stay in town after the confrontation. He had probably fled the city with the girl, nay, the country! Javert began to get frustrated as he looked over a map of France. He could have not travelled far in two days.

Javert mulled over these thoughts until an ear piercing scream, not that different form the one that morning, rang in his ears. Alarmed and prepared for whatever he faced, Javert rose from his seat and paced towards the tangle of rose bushes and trees.

"Eponine?" He called wearily, awkward about calling her by her name.

"Monsieur!" The girl cried out in a panicking voice. Javert could tell that she was crying from the wavering in her high-pitched voice. He found her tangled in a thorn bush in a large ditch. He winced himself as he saw her petite leg, which was twisted in an abnormal direction, just peeping from beneath her light pink skirts.

Not wasting any time, Javert crouched down and picked her up, slightly disturbed by her tear filled eyes and the small whimpering noises that she produced from her quivering lips. Javert placed his hands underneath her to pick her up, but stopped instantly as she cried out in pain.

"Eponine," He whispered, not caring anymore for formality of names "You're going have to be brave and hold onto me when I pick you up." Eponine cried again as he lifted her "I know that it hurts, but you're just going to have to grit your teeth." Eponine nodded and Javert picked her up again. This time, Eponine winced and gripped onto Javert's coat as he held her. Her frail body was no trouble for his strength that he had worked on for twenty years of being on the police force.

The weather had changed, fitting with the circumstances, and it had begun to rain slightly. Javert rushed in, not bothering with his paperwork. That would have to wait although; he looked at it despairingly as a few drops of rain fell on his work. Most of it was in a bag anyway. Valjean's notes were going to be the most affected. _Damn it all._

It then began to rain heavily and Javert paced indoors, in time to see Amaline breeze through the door. "Will you help, woman? The girl has only gone and broken her leg!" He called as he rushed upstairs, Eponine still whimpering in his arms. Javert slammed the door open with his foot and laid the squealing child onto the soft sheets. She was a little reluctant to let go of his thick uniform but lay down and clutched at her leg in pain. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and mixed with the rain droplets on her red face.

Amaline, still with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, followed no long after and sat down next to Eponine, immediately making comforting noises and stoking her hair. Javert informed her that he was to send for a doctor and that she should dress Eponine in her nightgown, if she could. Grabbing a thick coat, Javert rushed out into the heavily falling rain and mounted his horse, which he brought hastily out himself. He finally reached the doctor and told him to come quickly. The doctor asked why, and Javert struggled to come up with a reasonable answer.

"It's my…my…my daughter. She's broken her leg." Javert mumbled the word daughter quietly, so that he wouldn't hear. This doctor had served Javert many times with bullet injuries and scars. He knew Javert well enough now to know that he certainly had no daughters.

Not in the position to ask, the doctor said that he would be there soon and Javert set off again to try and salvage what paper work that would be left. The doctor arrived at his home a few moments after Javert arrived home and Amaline greeted him. Javert felt a pang inside of him as he heard the morbid screams from the girl's room.

Snapping back into concentration, Javert remembered his paper work. He ran outside into the pouring rain and stopped as he saw the paperwork, ink running over the sopping ages. Javert slowly picked them up and stared at the ruined hours of writing. He gave an angry grunt and slammed them down onto the sodden grass. He prayed to God that the rest of his paper work was not harmed.

Rain dripping from his clothes, Javert stomped inside, carelessly leaving wet footprints behind him. His ears rang as he still could hear the desperate cries form upstairs and he slammed his study door shut. He lit a fire and a candle at his desk and threw off his thick, dripping coat. He then began to look through what was left of his paper work and was relieved to find that it had been untouched. Javert still thought of his months' work on Valjean and kicked his chair, still hearing the squeals that Eponine was producing. He should've taken her to the orphanage as soon as he had taken her back. They wouldn't accept a girl with a broken leg, surely. He kicked the chair again and sat down, the screaming never ceasing. Javert sat there for what seemed like hours, in what could only be described as a manner of a sulking child.

Half an hour passed, and Javert finally found peace in the quiet house. He stood and stepped out of his study, meeting the doctor who had just come down the stairs.

"So…how is she?" Javert asked, wondering if he would be burdened with a child who had a broken leg.

"She'll be fine. I've straitened her leg, with a bit of encouragement. Make sure she stays in bed and in a month or so, just call for me." He smiled and Javert paid him. He then set upstairs to try and sleep. It was only midday but Javert hadn't had much sleep last night. Just as he was about to cross to his room, Amaline came out of Eponine's, rather quiet room, and caught his arm.

"She's been asking for you, monsieur." Amaline said in a hushed tone. Javert nodded and waited until Amaline had gone before hesitantly creaking open the white door.

Eponine looked tiny as she led in the oversized bed and was nearly being swallowed by the large pillows. Her soft curls were spread across the white pillows and she gripped the soft, blue sheets with her miniscule hands. Javert gently closed the door and strolled over to her. He waited a few moments before awkwardly sitting down near where he could see her small feet poking upwards.

About to open his mouth to speak, Javert was interrupted by a sob. He jumped as he heard the cry and stared down at the girl in bewilderment. Her face screwed up and red, she grabbed hold of Javert's arm and wept bitterly into it. Javert blinked down with confusion, wondering what on earth to do.

"Oh, it was awful monsieur! He got hold of my leg and pulled and tugged it and then bandaged it up. I called for you but you didn't come, why didn't you come? I was scared." Eponine pulled him closer to her and rubbed her red face into his uniform. Javert eventually put his arm around her back and patted it, awkwardly showing his way of comforting. For some time they sat like this until Eponine's whimpers died down and she began to murmur in soft whispers. "I hated it, hated him. Oh Papa, I called for you. I…"

Javert pushed her away as gently as he could. "What did you just call me?"

Eponine stuttered as she heard the dangerous tone in his voice. "I…I…I thought…"

Javert stood quickly, harshly pushing her from him. "No, no I am not your…Papa." He held his gaze on her as he watched the tears fall down her face. Javert turned and slammed the door shut as he left, telling himself that he did not feel the slightest bit of guilt. He'd take her to an orphanage, as soon as she had healed. For now, he'd have to endure it.

Javert strode to his room opposite and slammed that door shut too. All he wanted to do was shut it out, shut her and the whole world out. He wanted to find Valjean and see his face behind bars, not look after a feeble child like a wet nurse.

Javert undressed and lay on his bed, once more staring up at the bland ceiling. One word circled around in his mind again and again until he fell asleep a few hours later.

_Papa._


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is. The next chapter, but don't worry, it's far from over. Just wanted to say also, that my brother helped me a lot during the last chapter and gave me the idea that Javert sees how upset Eponine is, and he stays at home. I couldn't think of how they could share some bonding time together, and my brother suggested it to me. :) Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer and a tad rushed so some things might be wrong or not make sense because I haven't really checked it through. Thank you again to all you lovely people who are commenting and PMing with support. :) Enjoy and Review x**

**I do not own Les Miserables by the great Victor Hugo**

* * *

"What do you mean, you 'Can't take her in'? She is perfectly healthy and old enough to do chores." Javert stood his ground, raising his voice a little. The woman folded her fat arms and took a step forward.

"It isn't that. She _isn't_ and orphan. You are taking care of you are you not? And her parents are still in the land of the living. Therefore, she is _not_ an orphan and does not belong in an _orphanage_. We also have no room. We shall call for you when there is room, and then maybe we'll make an exception." She nodded her head to indicate that there was to be no more arguing and that was her final decision. Javert grunted and stormed out of the creaking building and mounted his horse.

This was the fifth and last orphanage that Javert had visited, inquiring for a place to give away Eponine. Her leg had been healing for a month and a few weeks and the cast had been removed a couple of weeks ago. Javert had instantly searched around Montreuil-sur-mer for a suitable orphanage for the girl to be sent to.

Galloping all the way to his office at the police station, the cold had seemed to return and rain pelted down against his direction he was riding. He paced into his spacious office as soon as he arrived and threw down his bicorn onto his desk, as he always did. He sat and stared down at the pages of scrawled handwriting on the convict he was determined to find, Jean Valjean. He had made new memoirs on the convict, putting all his time into investigating his case. Great bags had begun to appear under his eyes and he seemed to do nothing but pace around and mumble about Valjean.

The rumour that had spread around the police station, and a little way around Montreuil-sur-mer, was that he had gone mad. Javert thought that perhaps he had, but said that he would rather be mad than lazy. The result was hours of sitting at his desk and riding up and down the town, adamant that he would find this man and arrest him.

A sudden knock came from the other side of the dark, oak door and Javert gave a simple grunt as a signal to enter. The door creaked open and Javert looked up from the leather bound book to see Officer Moreau enter quietly, a small smile set upon his middle-aged lips. Javert closed his book and gave a polite smile before standing and giving a slight nod.

"Sit down, Inspector. I've come here as a friend, not a work colleague." He gave a small chuckle and Javert stared at him. He'd never thought of the others so much as to call them _friends_. The closest he would think of them as would be good acquaintances. Javert sat, a little stunned.

"Javert, you need to stop,"

"I'm not sure I quite…"

"This obsession with the convict. It's been what, six years? It's just…"

"Eight,"

"What?"

"It's been exactly eight years since Valjean broke his parole."

The officer gave a weary sigh. "This is what I am talking about. He is probably dying in a gutter by now."

"I find that highly unlikely. He has been charging us about for eight years! We've served a convict!" Javert stood and looked out of the small window at the fierce rain, pelting against the glass. He tried to calm himself, for he did not want to have a tantrum like a small child in front of a colleague.

"Listen, Javert, what is it that is bothering you so? You have been coming into work later than usual and keep saying that you are 'at meetings'. What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

Javert sighed, his shoulders lowering. He did not turn around as he informed him. "I…I…I have a daughter." The room stayed silent for some time until the officer called out in shock.

"A daughter? Javert, you never told us that you have a spouse!"

"No I do not have a _spouse_," Javert emphasised the word, as if it were a crime. "I am simply her guardian."

"And, how did you become her guardian?"

"I…" Javert hesitated "It was part of a plan to catch Valjean."

"And, obviously, it was successful. You need not tell me what you had in mind but, I must ask, what do you plan to do with her?"

"I am trying to put her into an orphanage, but all are either full or will not take her because she is not officially an orphan."

"Inspector, surely even you cannot be that heartless? The girl has been used by you selfishly and the least you owe her would be at least give her a respectable place to live?"

Javert turned; a small smile on his lips. "That's why you have never become an inspector, Moreau. You are far too soft." Javert paced towards the door, deciding to retire to his home early. It was his afternoon off anyway.

"No, Javert. I have a heart, and you may have one, if you can manage to break off the concrete and stone walls around it. Keep the girl for a few more days. Let her in. I was hesitant about my wife having children. They cried a lot and seemed to think of nothing but themselves. But, I learned to unlock the heavy chain around my heart and they seemed to take over. I love them more than life itself."

There was some silence before Javert spoke. "I will not be weak." And, with that, he slammed the door shut behind him, striding down the hallway with his scabbard and bicorn, very proud of them both.

Moreau simply chuckled, unfazed by it all. He heard the same tone that he had once experienced. From the hesitance and wavering in his voice, the officer could tell that the stone was already begging to crumble.

Javert returned to silence, except from that of the ticking of the clock. He shrugged off all of his excessive things and walked quietly into the drawing room, where Amaline sat darning in a small chair in the corner and he could just barely see Eponine's small hands fumbling with a borrowed quill and parchment paper. Javert walked cautiously so that she was fully into view and crept up behind her. He stared curiously at the paper which was causing her such a strenuous task and that forced her little pink tongue to peep out from her lips in concentration.

The scratch of the pen against paper almost drove Javert mad and wanted most desperately to snatch the quill from her clumsy hands. He stared down at the paper finally, trying to make sense through the ink blotches and scribbles. There was a drawing in pencil below here she was scribbling away. He saw that she was writing something above them.

Javert let out a cough. Eponine immediately whipped her head around and snatched the drawing behind her back. He stared darkly down at her. "My quill s'il vous plaît," Javert held out a gloved hand and Eponine guiltily held out the dripping pen. Javert snatched it and gently placed it on his spare desk. He turned to see Eponine stood, holding out her drawing. Javert strolled over and Eponine gulped, the inspector seeming like a giant to her. His shadow darkened her view but she still held up the paper proudly. Javert took it between two fingers and glanced at it before folding it and tucking it in his uniform. Javert was not completely without heart and thought that he'd throw it away when she was asleep.

He then looked down at the girl herself, sniffling and splattered with black ink. Javert sighed and turned to Amaline, who seemed to be absorbed in her darning. "Amaline, would you have time to take the girl out and fetch her some new clothes, if a give you the money? She may be here for a while, yet."

Amaline looked up from her things. "I'm sorry, monsieur, but it is my afternoon off. I am to see my sister this afternoon. I must be off in a minute or two." She stood up and packed her things.

Javert groaned quietly. He sometimes wondered why he kept Amaline around. Turning from Amaline, Javert grabbed Eponine's hand and picked up his heavy coat. He waited until Amaline had left and then locked the door behind him as he left the house with Eponine. He knew where to buy Eponine clothes and decided it was close enough for them to walk to. The rain drizzled down and the skies were grey, making it quite dark. Eponine struggled to keep up with Javert's pace and often found herself having to run or skip to avoid being dragged. Javert looked down and saw that as well as this, she was shivering so much that her little pearly teeth chattered. He sighed and stopped. Eponine looked up with confusion as he leant down. Javert scooped her up with one arm and she rested on the crook of his arm. As they walked, Eponine rested her head on Javert's shoulder, her little eyelids drooping.

Two young grisette girls saw the two in the Parisian streets, and how fondly the little girl nuzzled into him. They giggled and whispered as they stood on the opposite side of them. "Inspector Javert surely has no wife; I know that for a fact."

"Indeed for, who would marry him?"

"The child must be from a whore, and they dumped it on his doorstep because they could no longer take care of it."

"Surely the inspector would not do such a thing!"

"How do you think they get away from imprisonment? They give them a little 'bribe'"

They both howled with laughter and ran down the street as Javert gave them an icy glare. He carried on down the street with Eponine on his arm and finally reached the shop he was looking for. It was a small dressmaker's in the centre of town. Javert looked around the empty streets, making sure that no one was there to see him enter, and pushed open the door. Two women, one elderly and one that Javert could guess at being only in her twenties, looked up as he entered. They both grinned as they saw the petite girl tucked under his coat and immediately the young girl rushed over.

"How may I help you sir?" She chimed, her voice rather annoying to Javert and alarming to Eponine, who had woken to the sound of her shrill squeals.

Javert gave a slightly embarrassed cough before answering. "I would like to purchase some new clothes for my…my daughter." He sighed after he had said it. The young woman hadn't seemed to notice and beamed a pearly smile. Eponine decided that she found her scary.

"If you bring her this way, monsieur, I'm sure we can find her something. Would like the dress to be ready for now, or would you prefer for her to have a customised dress?" She turned to face Javert's blank face. He'd had no experience with things like this before and simply decided to steer around the question with a simple answer.

"She needs a few dresses for now." Javert felt stupid as she nodded and smiled. She led him to a small room at the back of the shop. Mirrors covered the walls and elegant chairs occupied the room. Racks of dresses filled the sides of the room, ranging from small to large, each with a different colour and pattern, giving the effect of a rainbow. Eponine's dark eyes widened at last and Javert set her down, her legs a little shaky. As soon as she regained her balance, she darted about the room on her stubby little legs, marvelling at each girly creation. Deciding that this charade would take a while, Javert shrugged off his coat and sat on one of the delicate chairs. He soon became disinterested as Eponine grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her around each mannequin and shelf, jabbing a little finger at each dress. She obediently picked up the ones she desired and soon her arm was piled high with a range of pretty dresses.

As Eponine and the young woman stumbled behind a curtain, Javert tried to think of things to keep him amused. He then remembered the drawing. He reached into his uniform and brought out the, slightly crumpled, parchment paper. He stared down at it.

There were two wobbly looking people, one smaller than the other. The smaller had some sort of overgrown sock on one leg and long wavy hair that reached down to its shoulders. It also bore a huge smile. It clung onto the larger person, who held a sword in its spare hand and had a half circle placed on his head. She had also drawn a definite stern brow and frown on its face. Above the smaller one, she had clumsily written: 'Me, with a broken leg' and above the taller: 'Inspector Javair, my new Papa. He is so nyce to me and I try to luv him. He also has a really good hat.'

Javert let out a small chuckle. He stopped at once and looked around; making sure no one had heard him. He hastily folded up the drawing as the curtain was pushed back.

Eponine appeared, her little eyes sparkling with excitement. She hopped forward in a teal coloured dress, with a little buckle around it and a few artificial white roses on the neckline. She also had a snow-white bonnet over her dark curls. "Isn't it pretty monsieur? Do you like it? Doesn't it suit me well? Please buy me this one, please!" She squealed. Javert noticed that it was not only Eponine that was staring up at him intently, but the two women were too.

"Yes, if you really want that one." He sighed. She squealed and reached up to hug him. The two women cooed and looked at Javert as if he were a saint. A few other young women entered the shop and sat down next to Javert. They soon noticed Eponine as she skipped out of the dressing room in pretty dresses and asked for Javert's input. They giggled and cooed as Javert made little comments to please her and Eponine hugged him. They 'ahhed' as Javert let her try on his bicorn and they laughed as it covered his eyes. Javert found it strange that he did too. He did not think as he stood up and whirled her around when she pleaded him to, and he did not think as he caught Eponine in his arms as she ran into them when she left the dressing room. He did not even think of correcting her when she said "Papa."

By the time they had left, Eponine now had three new dresses, four bonnets, two nightgowns, five pairs of stockings and a pair of shoes. Javert carried her bags and lifted her with his other arm as he had done before. It was not long before he felt Eponine's head rest against his shoulder and he gave a small smile. Perhaps he wouldn't be so hasty to put her into an orphanage.

The house was silent and empty when Javert arrived home, and it was dark now. He set down the things and quietly woke Eponine. Her eyes flickered open and Javert told her to go upstairs with her things and get ready for bed. She nodded and Javert handed her a new nightgown. Rubbing her eyes, Eponine shuffled up the stairs, her nightgown folded up in her arms. Javert looked up at her for a few seconds, a small smile managing to stretch across his lips. He then thought about what he was doing and turned his head away. _No, no. Concentrate on 24601._

He grunted and turned to walk into his study. Lighting a fire, Javert shrugged off his coat and sat behind his desk, slumping lazily in his chair. He thought over Valjean and how he was determined to find him. He needed to stop wasting time with this girl and concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. Javert stood again and lingered over the fire. He pulled out Eponine's drawing. This was what was stopping him from catching Valjean. Javert readied himself to throw it in, but he stopped. He studied her effort on the details of his bicorn and uniform. How long she must have spent trying to perfect her letters and sentences. He mulled over Moreau's words.

_ "I have a heart, and you may have one, if you can manage to break off the concrete and stone walls around it. Keep the girl for a few more days. Let her in. I was hesitant about my wife having children. They cried a lot and seemed to think of nothing but themselves. But, I learned to unlock the heavy chain around my heart and they seemed to take over. I love them more than life itself."_

Javert stared into the fire as he thought of this, the drawing still squeezed in his palm, when Eponine screamed from upstairs. Javert snapped back into concentration and he tucked the drawing back into his uniform as he paced upstairs. "Eponine?" he boomed, though quite unsure of what was awaiting for him. She screamed again and Javert ran upstairs.

Eponine called out now "Papa! Help, Papa!" Javert wasted no time and he pushed through Eponine's bedroom door. He saw the innkeeper, her father, grabbing at her mouth and trying to silence her as a few other criminals crept about the room, looking in draws and on shelves. They turned and looked at Javert. Noticing his uniform, they paused and scurried towards the large open window, which they all clambered out of. Javert now turned and took a step towards the innkeeper. The man took a step backwards with Eponine. Javert looked down at her as she wriggled and squirmed with fear in his arms. Javert stood still.

"Get off of her, you scum."

The innkeeper smirked. "Oh how rude! I think you should choose your words more wisely," He took a step towards the window "Although, you were a bit reluctant to have her a few days ago."

"Thenardier, we've got to go _now_! That brat screamed so loud, she'll have wakened the whole town!"

The man known as Thenardier whipped his head sideways. "Alright, I'm coming, just let me finish this one off." He turned to Javert and smiled. He slowly brought up a small pistol and aimed it at him. Javert's eyes widened and so did Eponine's. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, though neither, I'm afraid, is to your advantage." He gave a wicked grin as he looked at Javert's face. Just then, Thenardier let out a cry of pain and he bent over, letting Eponine go. She had kicked him in the shin with her bare foot. Thenardier made a grab for her but stopped when his face became level with Javert's sword. He rose slowly as Javert pointed the sword inches away from his nose.

He cornered Thenardier as he spoke. "Not in front of the girl, eh?" Javert thought about the look of horror that would be on Eponine's face as she saw her own father be cut open with a sword. Javert lowered it slightly.

"I should kill you right now." Javert pulled the sword away and was greatly confused when he saw the innkeeper smile. He was about to turn when he felt something sharp hit his head and everything went black. The last thing he heard was Eponine scream.

Javert woke on a hard surface. The floor. He tried to sit up, but his head throbbed whenever he moved. He recalled the incident and what had just happened to him. Someone must have crept into the room and knocked him out. And then he remembered Eponine. Had they taken her? He called out desperately "Eponine?" He was all too relieved when a round face appeared above him. He focused his eyes and looked up at her read and tearful face.

"Oh Papa, I thought you were dead! Amaline is not home and I didn't know what to do! Oh, Papa!" She wept bitterly and Javert forced himself to sit up, not being able to bear the thought of her crying. She instantly sat with him and nuzzled into his chest, crying out "Papa" over and over again in muffled sobs. Javert made no hesitation, this time, in winding his arm around her and pulling her close. He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"My daughter, Eponine." He whispered this to himself, more than to the sobbing girl.

_And none shall ever harm Eponine, as long as I am living._

* * *

**Ooooh, Javert and Valjean are sharing lines! Next few chapters, Eponine is seventeen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, new chapter! This one is A LOT longer than the others. Just to tell you, this chapter is less about Javert and Eponine and more about Eponine and BLANK. Yes, I have finally paired Eponine up with someone! The students are in this chapter and there's a lot going on other than just bonding now. Thank you again for all the PM's and reviews. I love you guys! As always I've not checked it through properly and just skimmed through it. So if anything is spelled wrong or doesn't make sense, sorry. :P**

**I do not own Les Miserables by Victor Hugo.**

* * *

"That's the last time that this is going to happen, Eponine."

"You can't keep me here like a convict! I'm seventeen and I need _freedom._" Eponine demanded, trying to pull her hand from her father's grasp. Javert was stronger though, and tugged her forward up the stairs to her room. He opened the door and pulled the struggling girl in. Eponine immediately tried to force her way out, but Javert was too quick for her and locked the door before she could get near it. It pained him to her screaming from the other side of the door "Papa, let me out! I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Papa!"

This had been the fifteenth time that Eponine had tried to escape. The first time was when she was thirteen, the 'troublesome age', as Javert had said, and she had tried to climb out of the window using her bed sheets. Javert had not noticed until someone had knocked on the door. Eponine stood there on the doorstep, dripping with rainwater and her arm slightly twisted. She'd landed on her arm when her improvised rope had broken. Javert brought her in and demanded to know what she was doing climbing out of her window. Eponine responded with a small shrug. After her arm had healed, she tried again, but with no prevail. She was brought back by the police this time, which embarrassed Javert greatly, to have her caught by his own police force. Javert found her behaviour rather strange and constantly had to remind himself of the daunting fact that she was growing up. No longer would there be the tiny footsteps padding down the hallway to greet him when he came home. Her sweet, innocent smile had been replaced with a mature and knowing one.

There seemed to have been a lot of things that had changed about Eponine. No doubt that she had grown, but still not reaching up to Javert. Her skin seemed lighter yet her eyes were duller. Her round face had lost their cute dimples and her lips seemed rosier. Her taste in clothes had changed from roses and frills to more mature and elegant designs, refusing anything that held roses and pearls. Her desires lay in soft pinks and greys, mint greens and sapphire blues. She wrinkled her nose at any accessory other than elegant lace shawls fastened with a simple silver brooch that she had received on her fifteenth birthday. Javert simply couldn't understand the tastes of a girl that age, for he had prepared himself for a girl who would ask for the world like any other young lady with a secure amount of money.

She'd also grown out of her neat curls and wore her hair in dark braids, pinning them at the back of her head in a loose bun, leaving only a few wispy curls hugging her cheeks. Eponine had become accomplished in playing the piano and had picked it up almost strait away. Amaline had taught her at the age of ten and she had practised every day since.

Javert sat down, sighing as he saw the piles of paper work. He was older now, and was easily worn out from the simplest of tasks. Fifty one is a tiresome age, especially when you have a troublesome seventeen year old girl. He looked through a few papers before there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Javert grunted, not looking up from his papers. The door creaked open and Eponine stood there, in a snow-white nightgown and her hair tied in a long plait trailing down her back and tied with a blue ribbon. She fumbled with her nightgown between her fingers and bit her lip. Javert thought she looked like a little girl, and wished that she was one.

"Eponine, how did you get out?"

Eponine bit her lip again before answering "Amaline heard me." They stood there for a while before Eponine spoke again. "Oh Papa, I should hate to think that we have fallen out! Papa, please don't be angry at me!" Tears began to well up in her eyes and Javert's heart ached. He held out a hand to beckon her to him and Eponine ran to his side, fat and salty tears rolling down her face. Javert was a little surprised when she sat on his knee, something she did as a small girl, and buried her face in his shoulder. She wept bitterly while Javert patted her back, savouring the feeling of her acting as she once did.

"Eponine, stop these silly tears and listen to me." Javert held her hands as she looked up, red eyed and sniffling. "You must promise me that this is the last time you will try to escape, do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa I understand. But…but I can't promise that I won't stop." She stood and turned towards the fire that illuminated the room. "I'm seventeen and I want to see somewhere other than the garden! Please Papa, I want to grow up, I want to meet people and have friends, I want to go to the theatre, I want…"

Javert groaned loudly and interrupted her "Alright, alright. I'll take you out tomorrow. It is market day tomorrow and it's my day off anyway so…"

"Oh Papa!" Eponine cut him short and jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him. "Merci, merci!" Eponine immediately ran out of the room, squealing as she made her way upstairs.

_Oh good Lord, what have I just done?_

The sun shone down as Eponine clung tightly to Javert's arm, looking smaller than ever. The town absolutely buzzed with people running about, chatting, buying and selling. The air was thick with smoke and Eponine found herself having to dodge around squealing street urchins every five minutes. "Gavroche! Wait, Gavroche!" One of them called out and they all ran after the scraggly looking boy as he jumped onto the back of a passing carriage. Eponine found herself attracted to the commotion and slipped quietly out of Javert's arm, who had turned to talk to a work colleague. Hitching her skirts up, she daintily ran after the boy and his bunch of friends, looking like a child herself as she giggled and ran with the rest of them. There was a buzz of excitement and a large crowd had gathered below a few young men, who seemed to be shouting about something that excited the herd below.

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where is the King who runs this show?" demanded one of the young men, throwing up his hand. Eponine could just see that he had a mop of sandy coloured curls and fairly dark skin that went well with the purple jacket he wore. The attention now turned to the young man next to him, looking a little out of place in his fine, clean clothes.

He looked as if he didn't belong, but Eponine could tell his heart was in it as he added "Only one man, General Lamarque, speaks for the people here below!" Eponine looked at him properly now. His brown hair was swept in upwards, looking as if he's run his hands through it a few times, and his face was host to many freckles. He had high cheekbones and stunning blue eyes that matched his waistcoat. Eponine felt her cheeks flush as the young man stopped to look at her for a few seconds, their eyes locking onto each other's. Eponine turned away, her face bright red against her blue bonnet. Another young man whispered something into the blonde boy's ear and he gulped.

"Lamarque is ill and fading fast. Won't last a week out, so they say."

The blue eyed boy spoke again "With all the anger in the land, how long before the judgement day?"

"Before we cut the fat ones down to size?"

The crowd cheered and bellowed "Before the barricades arise!" Eponine found herself a little bewildered as the people shouted all sorts of things. "Death to the King!" was one and "Liberty for France!" was the next. She observed the badges they were wearing, which were red, white and blue.

_What on earth…_

Suddenly, the crowd went into a panic as police arrived on horses, waving their batons and shouting out threats. The crowd carried on regardless "Vive la France!" They chanted as they rushed around, throwing their fists in the air. Eponine huddled away in fear as the crowd rioted. A herd of people pushed and screamed and Eponine stumbled as they pushed her. She felt an arm grab her elbow and she looked up, her bonnet slightly askew. He was there, looking down at her, his blue eyes glistening. Eponine's heart skipped a beat as she forced herself upwards, failing as she tripped and fell against his chest. Eponine looked up again, her face redder than ever. He gave a lopsided grin, making Eponine want to trip again, just so he would catch her. She smiled and he shouted above the crowd. "Mademoiselle, this is not a place for a pretty young thing like you. I shall take you back to whoever your companion is. You do have one don't you?" Eponine gave a delayed nod and the boy put his arm around her shoulders to support her. Eponine felt as if she were to faint.

He turned his head to the bustling crowd and shouted "Enjolras! Enjolras! I'm taking this young lady back to her companion! I'll meet you tonight!" The other young man, now identified as Enjolras, gave him an angry glare, but nodded all the same. He guided Eponine out of the crowd and they dodged the passing carriages. They finally came to a large and bright alleyway in the Parisian streets and the young man smiled.

"Do you have any idea where your party is? May I ask who it is?"

Eponine smiled "No and it is my father." The young man gulped and gave a nervous laugh. He then gave a small smirk and turned to her.

"Where are my manners? My name is Marius Pontmercy. May I ask after your name mademoiselle?" He held out a large hand and Eponine gingerly took it.

"My name is Eponine Javert. Very nice to…" Eponine trailed off as she stared at Marius, who had lifted her hand to his lips. He stopped.

"I'm sorry. I have been a little too bold." Eponine smiled regardless and they walked in silence for a while until Marius spoke again. "So, may I ask what you were doing in that crowd on your own?"

Eponine laughed. "My curiosity got the better of me. This is my first time in town and I wanted to see everything." They both gave awkward giggles and walked on.

"So," continued Eponine, with a straight face. "What was all of that about? Why do the people shout in anger?"

"They seek for justice and liberty. We are against the King we have now. There are significant economic problems, which have caused food shortages and increases in the cost of living and other such problems for the people of France."

Eponine pointed to the badge that he wore. "What does this mean?"

"We are the June Rebellion." He said it proudly, as if it were a knighthood. Eponine smiled. She loved the way his eyes glinted when he said it.

"It all seems very fascinating." She said, her own eyes glittering.

"Should you like to learn more about us and what we are fighting for?" He asked excitedly, grabbing her hands. "Meet us tonight at the ABC Café, seven o'clock. Do you think you could?"

Eponine grinned, flashing her pearly white teeth. "Yes."

* * *

"No."

"But, Papa…"

"Eponine," Javert turned around, his eyes full of anger. "After today's performance, you are never, _ever_ allowed out again! Do you hear me?" He walked over to the glass cabinet and brought out a small glass and a bottle of whisky. He poured a glass full and put the bottle away, slamming down everything that he put down. He took a small swig, put it on his desk and sat down, flicking through a few pages of his memoirs. He stayed completely silent while Eponine stood there, her mouth half open. She shut it quickly and gave an unattractive scowl. Stamping her foot on the polished floor, she turned and stomped out to the hall way up the stairs. On the way she screamed "I hate you! You aren't even my real Papa and I hate you!" She slammed her door behind her so fiercely, that the glasses in the cabinet downstairs shuddered. Javert gave an agitated sigh and carried on with his work. She really wasn't a little girl anymore.

Eponine paced around her room, her eyes burning with tears. She kicked the side of her bed and cursed as she felt the pain in her foot take effect. She had to meet Marius at the café, but how? The bed sheets would not work, Javert had made it so that she had access to only one sheet. It was a long drop. She bit her nails as she thought it over and over. She then slowly turned towards her wardrobe and then she had it.

Eponine dressed in a simple green frock and lifted her heavy black cape around her shoulders. She stared at herself in the mirror, pinching her cheeks and biting her lips, she decided that she would wear her hair down, to symbolise her freedom. Perfect.

Javert jumped from his seat, papers flying around in the air, hearing the shrill screams from upstairs from Eponine. "Papa, help me please! Papa help!"

Javert ran, not caring for all of his paper work splayed about all over the floor. He ran to where the cries came and pushed open the door. He stepped into the now peaceful room, the only thing moving in it being the gauze curtains that fluttered in the wind. Javert rushed forwards, dreading that he would see Eponine being shoved into a carriage by a couple of pimps. He was rather confused as the doors of the wardrobe opened and Eponine jumped out. She ran forward and grabbed the door keys from his open waistcoat pocket before he could turn around and bolted out of the room as he tried to grab at her. She whipped around and slammed the door before Javert could catch up to her. Holding the door handle as tightly as she could, Eponine fumbled with the keys before she managed to shove one familiar key into the keyhole and turn it, giving out a satisfying 'click'. She grinned as the door handle twisted violently and Javert boomed from the other side "Eponine, you let me out this minute! If you dare take one foot out of this house then you won't even be allowed to go out into the garden! Do you hear me, Eponine?"

Eponine had already run down the stairs and running through the hallway while Javert struggled with the door handle. Amaline stared as she rushed to the front door, hastily unlocking it and running out into the street before turning around and locking the front door. Eponine threw her head up to the stars in the night sky and laughed. For nine years she'd lived with her father's eyes watching her wherever she went. She was free, even if it was only for one night.

She wasted no time after that in pulling the large hood up over her head and pacing down the streets to the place that Marius had told her to meet him at. Her heart thudded when she thought of Marius, when she thought of those eyes and the lazy grin he gave her.

After walking for about half an hour, Eponine saw Marius exactly where he promised he would meet her. She stared at him for a while before she walked up to him, admiring how he paced impatiently and mumbled something under his breath, as if he were practising something. She could still see the glint in his eyes in the darkness. Eponine walked up to him, a huge grin on her face as she rushed towards him and patted him on the back, making him jump.

"Eponine, you came! I was begging to think you wouldn't and…and…" He gulped as his throat went dry, trying to force words from his mouth. Eponine gave him a polite smile and grabbed his hand.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes of course. It's just around this corner." Marius felt himself blush as Eponine still clung on to his hand. She looked down and gently slipped her gloved hand out of his and they walked in silence the rest of the way.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the tallest building that Eponine had seen in her entire life. It slanted on one side and the window shutters creaked and looked as if they'd been battered. The building itself looked as if it had lasted a few beatings and everything about it screamed danger. Eponine grabbed Marius's arm as she looked at the young boys running about and shouting, the few drunkards roaming around and young men eagerly walking into the open doors that gave out a warm, orange glow. It was places like this that Javert had warned Eponine about, telling her never to enter such a place, yet here she was. And she was with a boy.

They entered the bustling café, pushing through the crowds and pacing towards the stairs. Marius turned around as they walked up the creaking staircase, slightly amused at Eponine's terrified expression. "Don't worry Eponine, they'll love you. Enjolras will be a bit hard on you at first, but he's a big sweetheart inside."

Eponine's eyes widened as they reached the top of the stairs. The room buzzed with constant chatter, rushed arguing and cheering. They pulled through everyone until they reached a small table where Eponine saw Enjolras and another two young men, who were talking and taking swigs from bottles.

"Enjolras, I've brought Eponine. Is that alright? She just wants to know a bit about us and…"

"Oh yes Marius, that's fine. Bring in a complete stranger and tell her all of our ideas. Then we happily watch her tell all of the opposing side!" There was a silence and everyone looked round at Eponine, who looked a little flustered under her hood.

"I would never think of…" Eponine trailed off as she saw Enjolras' eyes give her a threatening glare.

"Just make sure that she doesn't open her mouth about _anything _we discuss tonight." He pushed through Marius and Eponine and the noise began to fill the room again. Marius gave Eponine an encouraging smile and pulled out a tattered looking chair at the table. Sitting down, she took off her cloak and folded it on the back of the chair.

"Eponine," Marius smiled and sat down next to her. "This is Grantaire," Eponine looked over to the opposite side of her where she sat. Grantaire had a mop of black hair, slight stubble and wore an old teal coloured waistcoat. He also clutched a bottle of wine and took a swig before clumsily shaking Eponine's hand.

"Comment faites-vous mademoiselle? I'm…I'm Grantaire." Eponine smiled, though she wondered how he could even remember where he was, since he struggled to recall his name. He leaned back and took a generous gulp from the bottle before standing to get another one. Marius turned a little red with shame and turned around.

"Courfeyrac, there's someone I want you to meet!" He called and a young man turned around from his conversation. He obediently paced over, though he had a serious expression. "Eponine, this is Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac, Eponine." Eponine smiled and held out her hand, though he patted her back instead and rushed off to return to his conversation. Marius, again, went slightly red.

"And this is Joly." Marius announced a little more confidently. Eponine gave a warm smile to the young man, who looked a little more stable than the other, though he still held a mug of alcohol. Joly had short, mousey hair and a faint stubble. He wore a simple brown jacket and a striped waistcoat and held a pipe in one hand. Shaking her hand, Joly gave Marius a small wink, causing him to break out in an awkward laugh and look away from Eponine. They sat in silence for a while, though Eponine saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Marius gave some sort of angry gestures towards Joly. He simply laughed and took a puff from his pipe.

"Listen, everybody!" shouted Courfeyrac. Everyone in the room became silent and turned to see him and a young boy, who Eponine recognised as the boy from that morning called Gavroche.

"General Lamarque is dead." The small boy announced, looking a little solemn. There was a silence, as if no one knew what to do or say, until Enjolras spoke up.

"Lamarque, his death is the hour of fate, the people's man. His death is the sign we await!" The room livened up again and the excitement entered the atmosphere. He continued and took a step towards Marius. "On his funeral day, they will honour his name, with the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes." The others looked up; even Grantaire looked up from his cup. "From their candles of grief, we will kindle our flame. On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricades rise! The time is here; let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!"

Another stepped forward confidently, Enjolras' speech obviously taking effect. "Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts!"

Courfeyrac joined in. "With a jubilant shout!"

More of the young rebels eagerly stepped forward. "They will come, one and all!"

This time, they all joined in, though Marius only said it quietly and Eponine stayed silent throughout the whole thing. "They will come when we call!"

The room went into a frenzy of rushed plans, arguing and cheering. Grantaire and some others made a grab for the bottles of alcohol and set them down on the table that Eponine and Marius were sat at. Eponine leaned back a little in shock and moved closer to Marius, who seemed a little more enthusiastic than before. The rest of the men sat down and cheered as they poured out the wine into their mugs.

Grantaire lifted his mug "To General Lamarque!" he shouted, and the rest repeated. They all drank, even Marius and immediately poured themselves another drink. Grantaire stopped and looked up mat Eponine, who looked a little awkward. "Mademoiselle, you do not drink?" Eponine shook her head shyly, as everyone at the table turned to look at her. "Nonsense, everyone drinks! Even the Lord himself, and his disciples, drank wine! Here." He poured Eponine a small mug full and shakily handed it over. Eponine stared at the red liquid for a moment before taking a sip. It was far too strong for her inexperienced taste and she pulled a face as the wine slipped down her throat. The man laughed at her, making her go as red as the wine. Eponine did her best to smile and she looked at Marius, who was laughing far more loudly than the others. "To new friends!" declared Grantaire, who held his mug in the direction of Eponine. They all repeated, and so did Eponine. She took another gulp from her mug, forcing herself to swallow it. They cheered and poured another. Enjolras looked over and shook his head, a warning to those few that were having a conversation with him, not to join them. Enjolras flinched and cursed under his breath as the rabble at the table cheered again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Dance with me, Eponine! C'mon, don't be a kill-joy!" Grantaire shouted above the rest, holding out his arms. Eponine laughed and stood, putting her mug back onto the table.

"I will not dance with _you_, Grantaire. You'll tread on my feet!"

"Then, I!" Joly stood up, his pipe still in his mouth.

Eponine shook her head. "Joly, you stink of smoke!" The rest of the man howled with laughter and pulled Joly back, ruffling his hair and poking him. They all then turned to the last willing participant, which was Marius.

He stood slowly and bowed. "Mademoiselle,"

"Monsieur," She giggled and curtsied. Marius awkwardly took her hands and put one on his shoulder. He put his own arm around her minute waist and pulled her close. After a moments silence, the rest clapped in a sort of rhythm. Marius led her around the room in a circle as Eponine laughed and tried to figure out where to put her clumsy feet.

_How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last._

Marius picked her up by her waist with two hands and whirled her around. Eponine laughed as she looked down into his eyes. They were so beautiful.

_This change, can people really fall in love so fast?_

He clumsily let her down and Eponine lost her footing as a result. She fell against his chest, again, and she looked up, still laughing. Then they both stopped laughing. Marius leant in, his face inches away from Eponine's. She closed her eyes, longing for his lips against hers, as she could just feel his warm breath on her, slightly open, mouth. Then there was a sound that made Eponine breath in quickly with fear. It was silence. Eponine gulped and opened her eyes to the silent room. There, stood just at the top of the stairs, was Javert, his face red and hair a little messy.

"Eponine Javert, you are coming home with me _this minute!"_

* * *

**Well, ****_someone's _****in trouble! First of all: I know Eddie Redmayne doesn't have blue eyes, but I thought it would fit. Did I ever mention that I was basing this off of the 2012 film? Regardless, you can imagine whoever you want and ignore the descriptions. Secondly: I'm sorry if I've got the personalities of the students wrong or any historical fact. I'm a quarter into the way of reading the book and I've had to go off of the film and what I can guess they are like. New chapter out soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

**Hi! The 5th chapter is out! This one is a little smaller because I'm going to break it down and take my time. It may be a little boring because there is not much going on, but the next chapter is on the way and I'll just say this: (SPOILER, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!) there are going to be some deaths. (Not really much of a spoiler, but still a bit of a giveaway)**

**I do not own Les Miserables by the wonderful Victor Hugo.**

* * *

Eponine thought that this is what prison must feel like. She had been stuck in her room for hours, not even being able to sleep. Pacing up and down, Eponine desperately tried to think of some way to get out. She couldn't let Marius go to the barricades by himself. She had been trying to push off a horrendous hangover, the first she had ever had. After vomiting a few times, in a bucket that Amaline had given her, and taking a bath, she felt a little better. Javert had never been so furious with Eponine when he heard the retching from her room, like a drunkard who couldn't control their alcohol. He couldn't bear the thought of her conversing with such scum and shivered every time he thought of her being held by the student. He thought of how their faces had been so close to each other, and how his hands had been all over her waist. To think, this was the girl who used to want pretty dresses and believed in fairies.

Eponine looked out of the window at the rising sun. They would be preparing to sabotage the funeral procession by now. A small boy ran along the street below and Eponine's eyes widened. It was Gavroche. She pulled out a coin from her purse and dropped it on his head. Gavroche immediately picked it up, never one to refuse money if it was given. He looked up to see Eponine, who was smiling at him.

"What can I do for you, mademoiselle?" He took off his cap and looked at Eponine, hoping for another metal piece. Eponine looked at him for a few seconds. He looked strangely familiar, as if there was a likeness between him and her. She shook her head and carried on.

"You remember me, don't you? I'm Eponine, who came last night?"

Gavroche giggled. "Oh yea, you almost kissed Marius!"

Eponine went slightly red at the thought of it, but carried on hurriedly. "Gavroche, do you know if there are any spare clothes that the students keep around, at the ABC?"

"Don't think they do, mademoiselle. I could go over to Grantaire's apartment. He'd probably be too drunk to know what was going on and I could find some clean clothes that would be small enough for you to wear?" He paused before walking off. "What do you want them for anyways?"

Eponine decided that she would never get rid of him until she told him. "I'm going to the barricades, with all of you." Gavroche looked as if he were about to open his mouth again, until Eponine dangled a purse full of jingling coins out of the window. Pulling a small hand through his tangled hair, Gavroche smiled and ran in the direction of where the students stayed.

Taking a relieved breath out, Eponine stepped back into the room and closed the window. She then heard mumbling from the other room and pressed her ear against the wall, eager to know what was going on. The speech was a bit muffled, but she could just make out the voices, which were Javert and Amaline.

"You are sure there is no one else who can do this task?"

"No. I am in charge of taking care of the barricade near the café on (something) street."

Eponine's heart dropped. _No, no. Papa cannot be against them. He's going to kill them. And I'll be there._

"What if they notice that it's you? They'll kill you!"

"Be quiet Amaline, Eponine will hear! They will not notice me. I'll make sure to pull the cap low over my face. The fools will be too busy reloading their guns and making their plans to notice me."

"Just make sure you come home. Eponine would break down if anything should happen to you."

There was silence after that and Eponine stumbled backwards. She prayed to God that her ears had betrayed her. Just as Eponine had stepped away from the wall, there came a tap from the window. Eponine turned and opened it, seeing Gavroche with a bundle of dull looking materials and a few stones in his hands. Eponine gave him a signal to wait and fetched a basket and a few silk scarves. She tied the scarves to the basket handle and let it down, along with the bag of coins. Gavroche took the coins first, picked one out and made sure it was real by biting it with his little stubby teeth. Once approved, Gavroche placed the clothes in the basket and Eponine hoisted them up. She looked around again, and told Gavroche to wait. He nodded and Eponine dressed in the clothes quickly. She pulled on the old striped shirt that almost went down to her knees and struggled as she pulled up the grey pants, which were baggy on her. She took a peek in the mirror, expecting to be amused at the transformation. She the noticed that her chest stuck out, which obviously indicated the fact that she, was a woman. Eponine looked round for something, and quickly noticed the bed sheets. She tore at them and pulled off the shirt. Binding her chest tightly with the improvised bandages, Eponine pulled back on the shirt and found it strange to see her chest, which was now flat. She noticed a large leather belt and fastened it securely around her minute waist, pulling it as tightly as she could. Picking up the rest of the contents, she tied a moss green piece of cloth around her neck and pinned her thick hair up with a few pins. She pulled the flat, and slightly dusty, cap over her bun and secured it with a few more pins. She at last tugged on a large brown jacket, not bothering to fasten it. She stared down at her feet, which were still in a dainty pair of green heeled slippers with a buckle across them. She frantically searched through her wardrobe until she found a pair of old boots that she used to go down in the garden with.

"Oi!" there was a shout from Gavroche and Eponine looked out. "Hurry up, will you?"

Eponine looked around for something. How on earth would she get out? It was then that she noticed a ladder at the side of the house, near the garden wall. She pointed a finger at it. "Get that ladder, would you? I need to get down. Just wait, I'll be a minute." She said, in a hushed tone. Gavroche nodded and Eponine ran back to her room. There was one thing she had to do first. She brought out a quill and paper and started to write.

* * *

Javert breathed and hesitated in front of Eponine's door. Perhaps he had been too harsh? She _had _been trapped in the house for nine years. Could he really blame her for being curious? He was torn. He wanted her to stay small, content with the world and words of warnings Javert gave to her, never asking any questions. Now, she was even interested in _boys_.

Javert sighed and tapped on the door before unlocking it. "Eponine…" he started. He paused as he walked in. The window was open, a light breeze passing through. There was no Eponine, only her green dress was laid out on the, ruined and torn, bed along with a folded up note, which had _Papa_ written neatly on it. Javert paced forward and snatched it up, hurriedly unfolding the parchment paper. Three simple words filled the page that made Javert crumple it up slowly in his fist.

_Vive la France!_

* * *

**OOOOH, Eponine is a rebel! Next chapter out soon.**


	6. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

**Hi! So part 2 of chapter 5! This one is longer and has a few surprises! It took me ages to watch the film and then write what I saw blah, blah, blah... Hope it's pretty accurate! I'm going to London for three days tomorrow for my birthday so the next part won't be out for another couple of days :(. Enjoy and review :) x Love all of you that are reviewing and PMing, it really helps!**

**I do not own Les Miserables the book or musical, or the lyrics. **

* * *

Eponine stayed close to Gavroche, who showed no fear of pushing through the bustling crowds. They finally came to an end of the sea of people, and stood near the front, waiting anxiously for the signal to go. Eponine recognised some familiar faces from last night. Enjolras stood like a soldier, his stern expression set on the road in front of them. Eponine saw that Courfeyrac was standing in front of her and Marius was not far off from her right. Her eyes darted about, and her heart stopped as she saw him. Javert was stood amongst the crowd, not far from where she was stood. He looked serious and had a blue cap pulled over one side of his face, trying his best to hide his identity. Now feeling a little more conscious, Eponine pulled her own cap further over her face and looked down at the floor, a few strands of hair, which had escaped from her cap, fluttered lazily into her view.

After about an hour of waiting, the procession reached to where they stood and Enjolras' eyes darted up, following the black carriage with his cornflower blue eyes. It seemed hours before the procession got close to them. Enjolras gave the faintest of nods to Marius, who looked a little more determined than yesterday. Perhaps he had forgotten about her already. Eponine wouldn't have been surprised, what with all the alcohol they had consumed.

"Do you here the people sing, singing the song of angry men?" They started off quietly, as if unsure whether or not they should go through with it. Sure enough, a few more young rebels joined in, naturally causing the protest to become louder. Even Eponine found herself moving her lips to the hum of the other's voices. "It is the music of the people who will _not_ be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" The students passed around uneasy glances, always narrowing back to Enjolras, who returned an encouraging nod. The funeral procession began to pass and, while the richer removed their hats, the rebels grasped hold of their crimson flags.

"Will you join in our crusade, who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see?" There was a look in Enjolras' eyes that told them to prepare, and each student tensed. He nodded finally, at Marius, and both eagerly stepped onto the path. They instantly started to wave the flags and a few other rebels looked and nudged each other, telling one another to lead the way. "Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!" This was a signal for all of the rebellion to join and Eponine, a little flustered and lost, ran mindlessly onto the crowded path. She saw Marius and Enjolras climb, a little shakily, onto the procession carriage and continued to wave the flags.

"Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men? It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" They all sung, loud and clear now. But nobody, not even Enjolras, noticed the guards detour and ride around the street behind them. Eponine desperately wanted to join the others on the carriage, but decided it was safer not to draw any attention to herself. Never in her life had Eponine experienced something like this. She felt as if her heart were to burst from her chest if it thumped any harder, for the pride in her became almost uncontrollable.

"Will you give all you can give, so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live, will you stand up and take your chance?" Eponine looked up at Gavroche, who was now happily waving a flag on the great stone elephant just in front of them. She laughed as she looked behind her. Hundreds, if not, thousands followed in a herd behind them, all singing for liberty. "The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!" The people seemed louder. Children danced behind the procession, waving their own miniature flags. Women laughed with each other as they hobbled along after and men patted one another's backs, showing the friendship and hope that lay within them. Eponine looked up at Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Marius as they led them, declaring the words louder than anyone else. "Do you here the people sing, singing the song of angry men? It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" And then they stopped. Eponine, and many others, looked forward in horror.

Rows of guards and soldiers sat on horses, waiting for them to fall into the trap. The Officer barked words that were too harsh for Eponine to understand and she looked up at those on the carriage. They instantly brought out their pistols and aimed them, their hands steady and eyes locked on the guards. The Officer shouted something and Eponine's eyes widened in fear as she tried to imagine what it was like to die. Suddenly, a gunshot broke the silence and Eponine looked down. She had thought about dying so much that she was convinced that it was her blood that would be spread all over the road. She inhaled sharply as she saw that her clothes were untouched by blood and looked around to see people clamouring over to the other side of the carriage, a crowd gathering around an old woman with a gun wound in her chest. "She's an innocent woman! Murderer!" someone shouted and angry shouts filled the air as they blindly blamed one another for the accident.

"Charge!" the Officer boomed as gunshots rang out and the horses sped towards the, slightly unprepared, crowd. Eponine stumbled backwards, her eyes darting round desperately for Marius' face. The crowd blurred as she singled him out and she pushed through the raging crowd. The procession had entered into a total frenzy of screams and protests and Eponine's heart stopped every time she heard gunfire, as if a bullet had shot strait through it.

"Marius!" she screamed, not caring anymore for her undercover identity and ran forward, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Someone grabbed her wrist and harshly pulled her to the side, making her lose her footing. Her body slammed against another's and she looked up to see Javert, his eyes blazing with anger. She gulped and managed to find the voice to say "Hello, monsieur." She gave a feeble smile and Javert pulled her behind an upturned carriage.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Eponine? You come out here dressed as a boy and attempt to fight in a possible revolution? This isn't a game! You could be killed! This is because I won't let you put of the house. So, you decide to dress up like a student and join these miserable scum who cannot think like civilised beings, so they lash out in retaliation. You-"

"Don't you dare," Eponine interrupted him in a harsh tone. "Talk about my friends like that!" Eponine used Javert's shock as an advantage and ran from his grasp, before he could grab hold of her again. Marius had gone with most of the others and she made her way to the ABC Café, jumping over dead bodies as she ran.

The sun was about to set when Eponine got there. She felt stupid as she stumbled to the improvised barricade, students staring and aiming guns at her. She had lost her way and searched around the streets in panic, a few gunshots blasting as she ran by.

Eponine hurried forward, her hands shaking as she held them up. They still aimed their guns at her head and she raised her hands a little higher, pulling off the cap and the pins. Their eyes widened as Eponine's hair tumbled past her shoulders and they looked around at Marius, who was already dropping his pistol. Eponine looked up at him, with her brown eyes glittering in the moonlight and staring up at him intently. "Eponine?" he called at last and he looked over at Enjolras, the only one with his guns still steadily aimed. "Please, Enjolras. She is our ally-"

"Ally? She is a child! She should go home."

"Enjolras please let her over here. If not, she'll surely be shot."

"If she comes over here, she will have the equal chance of that! This is not the place for a young lady!"

Eponine interrupted, her voice pleading "Please, I…I…I can tell you what the enemy's plans are! There has been a volunteer here, has there not?" Silence passed as the rebels looked at each other, their glances confirming her question. "I can tell you what they are going to do." There was another turn of silence and shared glances, until Enjolras slammed his hand down on a wrecked chair in the mess of the barricade.

"Fine, fine! Open the entrance, you lot down there." Eponine rushed forward, relief washing over her as she reached safety. They rushed over to her and Eponine remembered what she had said in order to get in. Her throat dried as she looked at the students who were staring at her, hope glimmering in their eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, only a croak coming from her throat.

"Here." Grantaire stepped forward, holding out a half full bottle of whisky. She grabbed it and took a long gulp. She thought about what she was about to do as she drank. She was about to betray the man she had called 'Papa' for nine years. The man she had sat on the lap of as he gave her a pretend horse rides. The man who loved her like his own daughter. Guilt and nostalgia washed over her as she pictured him running around the garden with her in the afternoon, the sun shining down on them.

She pulled the bottle away from her lips and instantly regretted her decision to drink, as it brought on a small case of nausea and the strong taste made her tongue wriggle in disgust. She handed the bottle back to Grantaire, who was staring suspiciously at the clothes she was wearing. He shrugged and let her continue. Enjolras stood, his eyes burning into her skull. She finally spoke, wringing her hands. "The volunteer, he cannot be trusted. He is a spy for the opposing side, sent to feed you false lies and find out what your plans are." She finished quietly and looked down at the floor, wishing she would die right there. Enjolras turned to face Marius.

"My God, what fools we have been. We have already trusted him by sending him with our plans to the enemy." He cursed and turned towards the others. "Make sure you get him when he comes in. Don't make it obvious, though. We don't want him running away." Eponine's eyes widened and felt as if heart stopped. _No, no they can't. I have to stop them-_

"Eponine?" she looked up, expecting it to be Marius, but was taken aback when she saw that it was Enjolras. "Eponine, I would like to say merci, on behalf of the rebellion at this barricade. You may stay in spare flat above the café. It would be wise to return to the comfort of your home, but you are welcome to stay here if you wish." Eponine gave a weak smile and Enjolras gave a nod in return and turned back to give more orders.

Someone else grabbed her shoulder and Eponine turned to see Marius, his eyes brighter than ever. "Eponine, what are you doing here?" She looked down at her feet, kicking a few stones on the ground. "It's dangerous here."

She looked up and gave a small smile "It's strange, to think that I could die at any moment. I could lose you at any moment. We could die…" She trailed off and looked at her hand, which was intertwined with his.

He tilted her head up with his free hand and looked straight into her eyes. "Well, just in case we do." Eponine had a look of confusion on her face and opened her mouth, which was closed by Marius' own mouth over it. It was awkward at first, their lips twisted in the wrong direction and they both stood apart. Breathless, the kiss broke apart and they stared at each other, panting. They instantly leaned in together for another kiss, this time more satisfying. Marius' hands slid around her slender waist as her own wrapped around his neck, pulling him further in. There were a few faint jeers and laughs from the others and they looked around, a little embarrassed, and laughed. "I'll see you later. Go and get where it is safe" He smiled and she nodded, running to the door of the café. Thinking about what she had done with Marius brought on a feeling of ecstasy as she ran up the stairs, a few candles lighting the way.

Opening the door to a small flat, she inhaled the musty smell of old furniture and dusty cobwebs. She jumped back as she heard a voice, which Eponine could identify as a young woman's.

"He loves you; I can see it in his eyes, the pure adoration that lights them up when he sees you." Eponine turned around and saw a silhouette in the window, the moonlight making it stand out in the white light. The silhouette turned and stepped out of the shadows. She lifted her head up, revealing a girl of about Eponine's own age. She had a heart shaped face, which was streaked with a few smudges of dirt. Her cornflower-blue eyes stood out in the dark and she wore a brown tattered dress and corset, a knitted shawl pulled tightly around her bony shoulders. She coughed, causing her tangled blonde hair to fly in front of her face.

Eponine stood there, trying to remember where on earth she had seen those piercing eyes before. Her own eyes widened as she realised. Taking a step forward, Eponine ducked her head to meet the girl's eyes. She breathed and asked of her identity.

"Cosette?"


	7. Chapter 5 (Part 3)

**Hey! :D. Sorry this chapter part took so long. I was in London (Saw Phantom of the Opera, and it was AMAZING!) and had no Internet or computer. I found I GIANT Les Miserables book and it has posters and fake tickets and I even have a copy of Valjean's passport from the film :D. Any way, this is the second to last part of the chapter (Was planning for 3 parts but, nah) so there is still another part before the last chapters. Again, sorry for the mistakes if there are any. Enjoy and Review my fellow rebels! x**

**I do not own Les Miserables the book or film or... whatever.**

* * *

"I thought the man took you away?"

"He did," she smiled and coughed "He was wonderful. He bought me everything that my heart desired. Dolls, books and dresses…everything."

Eponine stared pitifully at her sad gaze as she stared down at her worn hands. They were rested carefully on the splintered old table that they had pulled out from the corner of the room, along with two chairs that had probably been host to a family of woodworms. Cosette pulled the shawl around her more tightly as she spluttered, her coughs echoing around the room.

"He didn't…" Eponine paused, a little embarrassed to say it as Cosette looked up in confusion. "He didn't hit you, did he?"

The ragged girl's eyes widened as she realised what she was implying. "No, no! Lord above! He would never…" Cosette shook her head in disbelief and Eponine went red. She scolded herself silently for asking such a stupid and personal question and carried on.

"I'm sorry; it's just that that's what happens to most girls who are on the streets who used to be well off. They are beat by their fathers or husbands and run away. I really am so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." Cosette snapped, obviously wanting to get the idea of her saviour doing such things to her out of her head.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did it happen? Why are you like this?"

Cosette sighed, followed by a small cough, and began. "It happened when I was ten. We were enjoying our evenings as usual. I was on my Papa's lap as he read me a story by the glowing fire in our little warm cottage," Her face glowed while she remembered this, and Eponine could almost see a pretty, delicate face under all of the dirt and ash. It darkened though, as she remembered what happened next. "The next thing I knew, they had burst through the door and were shouting things, I can't remember what they said. My Papa tried to fight them off, but he was against about four or five of them, I think. They knocked him out in two minutes and I remember everything fading as I screamed and I fell on the floor." There were tears in her eyes. "When I woke up, I was led on my bed, with no sheets, and I asked my Papa what had happened. He said that we had been robbed, and that we must leave. I asked him why we couldn't go the police and find them. He went pale and told me that we must never go to the police. He is always avoiding them, but we haven't done anything wrong. We've lived in the slums ever since, keeping a low profile."

"And what did they look like, these robbers?" Eponine asked with curiosity.

"It was Thenardier, your father." She said plainly and flatly, as if she'd accepted it now, which Eponine thought she probably had.

Eponine had no doubt in her mind of he was, not even needing some other sort of description. He and his gang still haunted her dreams when she thought about the inn. She could still remember the stench that marched into your nostrils when you entered. It reeked of alcohol, vomit and other things that should not be named. The whores always scared her, how they would cling to the bannisters with their claw like fingers and call to the men with their skimpy clothing. Drunks would wander around and shout things that Eponine was too young to understand and her father would steal their things as they stumbled and passed out on the grimy floor. Then she remembered Cosette, who she had hated most of all as a child. She envied how much her mother loved her and made all the effort to work for her child, wanting only the best for her. She turned green as she would look at her pretty face when she first came when she was a toddler, how plump and pale she was, how her cheeks shone rosy red and her eyes sparkled like sapphires when she smiled. Her mother brought her fine clothes, which Eponine's mother had sold in order to pay off the debts they owed. Yet, Eponine felt no triumph as she looked at her now; how she had returned to her image of that when she was eight years old, sweeping the floor with her tall brush. She only pitied as she coughed and spluttered uncontrollably.

"We live in the apartments where most of these students live. And that is where I met Marius." She smiled as Eponine's heart seemed to thump viciously against her chest.

"Do you know him?" Eponine stuttered.

"Yes, but he does not know me. The first time I saw him, I fell in love. I knew there was no other for me. But there is for him." She looked up at Eponine, who had turned bright red in alarm and she fiddled with her jacket, desperate not to look into Cosette's eyes. "I've always been jealous of you, Eponine."

Eponine looked up now, her eyes wide. "You're jealous of me?"

"Yes. You were always loved, given gifts and dresses in silks. Your brunette curls and big brown eyes. How you're adored everywhere you went. Your face is too clean and you are too well spoken to be on the streets, so I'm guessing what you are wearing now is a disguise?"

Eponine blushed at her foolishness. She had to remind herself that she was a fortunate girl. She was taken away to have a secure household and lived a happy and comfortable life. So much that Cosette didn't have.

"I was taken away, only a few minutes after you, by an Inspector. He thought I was you-"

"What? Why would he want me?"

"I don't know," Eponine admitted "He never told me. He shunned me at first, refusing to let me in and love me. But, in a few weeks, he started to love me and I have called him 'Papa' ever since. I fear that he no longer does though. I have been awfully rebellious. I ran away from home and locked him in my room…" She paused and giggled at the memory of him coming into the café looking like a mad man. "And I ran away again, today. He was furious and I screamed right in his face. What if he dies? I'll never forgive myself…" Lips trembling, Eponine shook her head as Cosette reached out to hold her shivering hand.

"If he no longer loved you, then he wouldn't bother to put up with you or try and bring you back. He knows you love him, even though you get angry with each other. I'm sure he'll live; he's got a reason to."

Cosette smiled and Eponine sniffed and looked up guiltily. "How can _you_ bother to put up with me? How can you even bear to look me in the eyes? All of our childhood, I made your life a misery. And now, I have taken the very man you love."

Shaking her head, Cosette squeezed her hand harder. "We were children, Eponine. It was natural for us to have an unhealthy relationship. You only copied your parents in their actions towards me. As for Marius, he loves you, not me. It will take me a while to get over him, but I cannot steal him like two dogs fighting over meat. He is a human being. You have the chance to be loved, take it."

The two girls looked up at each other, tears in their eyes. They almost didn't notice the commotion coming from the barricades. Eponine scrambled to her feet as soon as she heard "I say we kill him!" Eponine tripped a few times as she scrambled down the dark stairway and stumbled out of the door into the night.

There was a mad scramble as they crowded around a man, who was undoubtedly, Javert. Someone grabbed Eponine's waist behind her and pulled her in. She looked up to see Marius.

"They've caught him Eponine. Keep away so you don't get hurt. It's all thanks to you." He smiled and turned her around to kiss her. She pushed him away and shoved through the raging crowd of students, her heart stopping at each threat towards her Papa.

"Keep away from him! You mustn't hurt him, please! He's my father!" Every student stopped and glared at her as she ran forward and hugged him, giving a silent plea for forgiveness. She looked up at Javert in the silence and he grabbed her arms.

"Eponine, what are you doing here? You-"

"Enough!" Enjolras shouted from the crowd. "Courfeyrac, Joly…Take them both and throw them in the tavern in there. We'll decide their fate later."

Before Eponine could protest, she and Javert were grabbed and taken into the tavern. Eponine flinched as she felt the rope tie around her wrists, causing them to burn. They were tied down again onto chairs and Joly knelt down next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Eponine. For you and your father, but it's Enjolras' orders. You don't want to get on the wrong side of him. He just wants this revolution to succeed and he's just under a lot of pressure right now. I'll talk about letting you go, at least, when this is all over." He nodded and Eponine gave a weak smile as he stood to walk away with Courfeyrac. Just before the doors closed, Eponine saw Marius fighting with Enjolras. The leader calmly put his hand on his shoulder and Marius paused and nodded. Her heart ached and felt as if she were about to die. Marius didn't love her. He was going to let her die.

Then there was darkness.

"Eponine," there was a voice from behind her; "You have a_ lot _of explaining to do."

* * *

**Okay, so here's the thing: EPONINE IS NOT EVIL. She just loves Marius so much that she would do anything. But, as we can clearly see, she still loves Javert and sacrificed herself to save him! Please no hate comments or PMs about Enjolras being evil as well. As Joly explained, he just wants for his plans to work and have victory, he hasn't got much time for father/daughter sympathy right now, IN THE MIDDLE OF A POSSIBLE REVOLUTION. Phew *inhales deeply* now that that's off my chest...Love you all! :D**


	8. Chapter 5 (Part 4)

**Okay, this is a little apology for being so late with the last chapter so... DOUBLE UPLOAD! :D This is a VERY short last part before the last chapter (which will hopefully be quite long) or maybe I'll do those two split up into two separate ones and then it's the Epilogue :( Don't worry though, I'm already planning a sequel! :D I'm not saying anything but it's gonna be less depressing than this and more cutesy! I don't know what happened to this story, it has become so dark... a bit like Harry Potter. Anyways, enjoy, review! :)**

**I do not own... *sighs* You know the drill, don't you? **

* * *

"Are you mad at me?"

"_Very._"

"Can I explain?"

"You'd better."

"I'm in love,"

"What?"

"Yes, Papa, I'm in love. Shout at me later. I followed Marius here so that I could watch over him at the barricades-"

"_Who's Marius, Eponine?"_

"I love him Papa. His name is Marius Pontmercy and he is part of the June rebellion…and…"

"It seems you've only known him for a day,"

"Two days, actually,"

"Oh Lord Eponine, how can you be so stupid? I thought I raised you better than this,"

"You never let me grow up! You kept me locked in that house for _nine years_. I don't know what love is exactly, but I'm pretty sure I'm close to feeling it."

There was a sigh. Then the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor. Another sigh. Eponine and Javert had been stuck in the dark room for five minutes, yet it felt like an hour. They had tried, and failed, at trying to escape and ended up having to have the awkward conversation that Javert had started. Eponine breathed and continued.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes, you,"

Her heart lifted a little, but she still demanded the question. "No, I mean, in love with a woman?"

"Don't be stupid Eponine,"

"Really? No one?"

"No."

"Oh."

Then there was a gunshot. Eponine jumped and looked up at the ceiling. She'd heard multiple shots, each time thinking of Marius falling to the floor, covered in blood as his head hit the stone cobbles. Eponine shuddered and looked at her father in the dim light. He still wore his disguise, his cap gone though, and he looked down at the floor, as if he'd completely given up. It was all because of her. Eponine felt guilt weigh her down as she stared at Javert. It had always been her. He'd never found that convict that he was looking for, because she'd distracted him. Now he was going to die, because she wanted to kiss a boy she'd known for two days.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Eponine?"

"Do you remember that time you took me to the dress shop?"

Javert smiled in the darkness. "Yes."

"Is that when you realised you loved me?"

"No, that's when I realised you were going to be the death of me."

"I suppose you were right, then."

"I suppose so."

They sat in silence until Eponine croaked. "Will we ever get out of here?"

"No. Not unless an angel of mercy-"

That's when Marius Pontmercy barged through the door.

Eponine immediately smiled as he paced over and started to saw at her ropes. He didn't stop to look at her as he ran over to a shocked Javert and set him free too. As Javert stood, Eponine ran over to Marius and flung her arms around him. He held her waist as she cried and Javert stood and stared as he rubbed his wrists.

"Marius, I thought you wouldn't come!"

"Of course I did, Eponine. I love you." He smiled and she reached up to kiss him and he accepted her lips as he pulled her in tightly. Javert watched, open mouthed.

"Eponine, I have to go. There is something I need to do." He let go of her and his face turned a little more serious. "I promised somebody something."

Eponine looked up. "Who?"

"A girl. She died in my arms Eponine. She saved my life from a bullet in the chest. I was about to be shot when I climbed the barricade but…" his eyes became teary. "She jumped in and took it herself. I climbed down and she called for me. I let her die in my arms while the poor girl whimpered about how much she loved me. I think she had gone delusional, the poor wretch. I have no idea how she knew my name."

Eponine felt a knife stab into her as Marius spoke. She fought back the urge to be sick as he continued. Cosette was dead.

"She saved my life, Eponine, it's the least I could do. I wish I knew her name. I'm going to where she lives. She says that her father lives there. He goes by the name of-"

"Cosette," Eponine blurted out, feeling that she should say it "Her name is Cosette."

Javert's head whipped up. "Eponine get out of here. I'm going to stick around."

"But Papa-"

"Just _go_, Eponine."

Eponine looked up at, a rather confused, Marius and reached up to kiss him. She felt her heart pound as his lips press against hers and his tongue push against her slightly open mouth. She desperately wanted to let it in, but she saw Javert glaring out of the corner of her eye and broke the kiss. She smiled and ran to the open doors at the back that Javert had managed to pry open. He grabbed her arm and led her out himself, pulling her along the dark alleyway. She stumbled along afterwards while he told her to take his horse and ride back to the house. He pulled her through the rubble and paused to see if anyone was there. Javert pulled his horse up from where he had left it and pulled Eponine forward.

"Eponine if I don't come back, there is money I have left for you in an account and you are to live off that with Amaline in a smaller house, if you wish."

Eponine stared up at him dumbly as he made sure that the horse's saddle was stable and looked back at his daughter. She stood, her lip trembling and tears in her brown eyes. Once again, Javert thought that she looked like the little girl he once knew and he couldn't help but to reach out and hold her as she cried. "Why aren't you coming home, Papa? Just take me home with you. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you."

"I know, Eponine. I fear that for you, that's why you must go home."

She nodded and Javert gave a weak smile as he lifted her onto the black horse, which Eponine was still faintly scared of, and held her hand until the horse set into a trot.

Eponine cried all the way home as she thought about losing Javert and Marius. It took her an hour before she reached the familiar red-bricked house and Amaline met her outside with a blanket and a concerned look. She wrapped her up as if she were still a child and took her upstairs, dressing her in her soft, white nightgown. Eponine wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Marius huddled over Cosette's bloody body, promising to fetch her father for her. She saw Cosette saying that she loved him.

Eponine sat up, her eyes wide. Jumping out of bed, she dressed herself in a white dress, patterned with red roses, and pulled on a red cape with a pair of black boots and ran downstairs, passing Amaline who was running upstairs with some towels to run her bath. She opened her mouth but the front door was shut before she could utter a word and she gave an exasperated sigh.

Eponine brought out her own white horse, which Javert had bought her for her tenth birthday, and mounted it. She instantly set it into a gallop and directed the horse to the streets she had come from, her red cape standing out in the midnight darkness and flying out behind her in the weak wind.

_Will we ever meet again?_


	9. Chapter 6

**Hey, this is such a lazy chapter, but I thought that Javert should have his own. It's not even 700 words but this means the last chapter will be out sooner. By the way...does anyone know another way of saying 'he lifted her up bridal style'? I'm working on another fanfiction and it sounds too modern and casual. Please review or PM the response! :D Love you all x**

**I don't own anything...okay?**

* * *

Javert waited in the shadows as he stared down at the girl's body, covered in crimson stains. He inhaled quickly as footsteps came closer in the dark room. Javert readied his pistol as the sight of the convict came into view. The convict he had been searching for nine years for, seventeen in total. Javert was about to pounce, when he saw Valjean's face. It was wrinkled and grey, as if he were ill. His eyes were colder and his hair was almost white with age. He coughed and shuffled over to his daughter's lifeless body. He knelt down and sobbed, his hands grasping the white one that lay on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Cosette," He croaked, a voice that sounded broken. "I'm sorry Fantine, I have failed you. I promised to protect her and that no harm would come to her. God forgive me…" His voice wobbled as he buried his face in the girl's hair as he lifted her head up.

Javert stepped forward, and stopped as the floorboard creaked. Valjean turned to face Javert, tears in his red eyes. He calmly looked up as Javert pointed the gun to his face. "Do not say another word, or it may be your last." He said coldly and the inspector aimed the weapon steadily at his head.

"Javert," the broken man whispered, raising his hands with wide and bloodshot eyes. "Please. Let me take my daughter away from here. Let me bury her with dig-"

"You have no dignity!" Javert barked, forcing the gun closer to his head, though Javert himself was shaking.

"What have I asked of you all these years, Javert? What have I done to you?"

"You have tormented me! You ran away like a frightened child and did not give yourself up like a decent being!" A bead of sweat trickled from Javert's forehead; he did not bother to wipe it away.

"Javert-"

"No! No, Valjean you will not get away from this time! Not…not…" he trailed off as he saw Valjean's face.

"Javert, my daughter is dead," Valjean's voice broke as he sobbed and the tears ran down his worn face. "Please, please let me put her body to rest. She's…she's my little girl…I love her as if she were my own flesh and blood. She was the only thing I lived for, yet she is gone. My daughter is dead. I did not save her like I was supposed to; the least I can do is bury her."

Javert's vision blurred. He blinked through the tears and almost dropped his pistol at the sight he saw.

Eponine lay dead in the man's arms. Her face was snow white and her lips were stained red with her own blood. She wore a white dress, though the crimson stains stood out against it and ran down the creases of the skirt. A black hole covered in blood was just beneath her chest. His little girl. His Eponine.

Javert blinked again and this time saw the girl that was originally led there. He looked up at Valjean, who was still staring at him anxiously.

"Go." Javert stammered, not even looking at Valjean or the girl, his pistol still aimed at Valjean. He was too afraid that he would see his own daughter again. He heard Valjean grunt as he struggled to lift her body and then he heard the door shut gently. His arm had still not moved from the position of his aim for Valjean. Javert slowly sank to the ground on his knees, dropping the heavy pistol on the floor. He knew not what was right and wrong anymore. How could this man be good, yet he walked in the darkness? This girl, which was not his, he cared for as his own daughter. Yet, he could stand to bury her like a stranger would. He failed to protect the child, and he faced it, asking forgiveness from God, even though he had nothing to do with her death.

Javert did something that he had not done since he was a child. He cried.


	10. Chapter 7

**So...last chapter! :( I'm really sad about finishing this, I had a lot of fun, reading the reviews and making up plots. At the same time, I'm happy because it means I can move on and I'm not burdened with it. I still have and epilogue to write, so it isn't really over. Plus, I'm thinking about a sequel (not for some time though, as I have work to do). Thank you so much for your supportive reviews and PMs. I love you guys. **

**PS. Get a box of tissues ready.**

**I don't own anything...well maybe a tattered copy of Les Miserables...and a bar of chocolate. **

* * *

Eponine's back hurt by the time she reached the barricades again. The daylight had spread across France; Eponine stumbled her way through the passageway of furniture and rubble she had taken to leave and made her way to the tavern. She winced as she pushed open the door and checked the dimly lighted room before creeping in and making her way to the café. She opened the door a crack and let the weak orange glow of the early morning sun pour in to the room.

She took in a sharp breath as she looked around the chaotic barricade. Worried young men paced back and forth, Enjolras screamed commands at bumbling rebels. Eponine noticed that he looked truly distressed he looked as he rolled up his stained sleeves and ran his hands through his mane of blonde locks. Eponine gasped as she saw the bodies led around the barricades. There were few, but still enough to sting Eponine's eyes with weak tears. They lay pale and covered in their own blood, eyes still open but no longer glinting. Looking around, Eponine stopped as she saw her. A man, about six feet tall, carefully shuffled out of the barricades with Cosette in his arms. She was a sickly white, a crimson stain covering her bony chest.

Then there was death. Students scrambled up the barricade and whispered to each other, their faces pale. They watched, crouched on the barricade silently. "Gavroche!" they hissed, holding out their hands. A gunshot. Courfeyrac scrambled up the barricade and instantly tried to climb over it. "Gavroche, Gavroche what are you doing?" A few rebels pulled him back. "Gavroche! Someone pull him back!" Another gunshot. Courfeyrac slid down the wreck, attempting to run to the entrance of the barricade "You dirty bastard!" He shouted and ran to the stone pillar the others pulled him back just as another, and final, gunshot silenced them. Eponine couldn't see the rest, as they had run over to the other side. She felt her insides twist as she saw what they had been screaming about. Gavroche limply lay in Courfeyrac's trembling arms. He dropped to his knees and sobbed as he lay the lifeless boy down, his eyes still fully open.

Eponine let out a few tears, trying not to make a noise. She hastily shut the door and ran to the back of the tavern and out of the door. Pulling her hood back and pushing her dark hair out of her sweating face, Eponine gagged and heaved until she vomited a pool of bitter tasting bile. She then leant against the bricked wall, littered with bits of chairs and books around it, and cried. She crouched down and rocked herself back and forth while she wept and scraped her hands through her tangled hair, pulling at it with frustration.

During her nine years of innocence, Eponine had forgotten what ugliness and death looked like. The memories flooded back of the whores, the drunkards and the pimps. She remembered how ugly the world was. People died. Mothers, fathers, sons and daughters; neither fate nor society cared an inch for them. She knew Cosette had been shot, but Eponine had never expected it to be so grisly, so morbid. Gavroche, what had his sacrifice been for? He was a child, not even lived and yet his life had ended as quickly as it had started. It made it even worse when she thought about Javert being in that situation, and she couldn't put it out of her mind that she'd get home to find her Papa being prepared to be put in a coffin.

After about ten minutes, Eponine had calmed herself and stood, wiping a few stray tears from her red cheeks. She let the light breeze calm the redness in her face before breathing and walking back into the tavern. She heard gunshots, shouts and cries for help. Eponine gasped and took a step back to the back door. More gunshots, more shouting and probably more death. Eponine ran out again and hid. Like a thief running from the law, like a convict running from prison, Eponine hid in the rubble, her eyes shut tight and hands over her ears, she begged God that they would stop. After what seemed like a lifetime, Eponine took her hand away from her ears and stood and calmly walked into the tavern again. This time it was filled with bodies.

Eponine whimpered as she looked at them, their eyes no longer glinting and their shirts soaked with fresh blood. Among them was Gavroche, Cosette and the man that was carrying her. They lay next to each other like soldiers in line and Eponine rushed over to close their eyes, not bothering about her white dress being ruined by the blood and dirt on the floor. She closed Cosette's eyes last staring into them as the eyelids shut. They were no longer full of that struggling pain that Eponine had seen in them, but a clear and cloudy haze filled them. Eponine said a silent sorry when; at last, they closed forever. She forced herself not to cry as she stood and walked towards the door.

"Check the tavern for any survivors. Don't hesitate to shoot."

Eponine's heart stopped as she heard the muffled orders form the other side of the door. She looked around for a place to hide. The room being empty, she stood bewildered as the door opened and a red coated guard stepped through. Seeing Eponine, he aimed his musket and prepared to shoot. Eponine's eyes widened as she held up her hands and took a step forward. "Please, please don't shoot. I'm not a rebel."

"It's the general's orders." He announced, his voice, and hands, a little shaky as held up the musket again. He looked young, and vulnerable. Eponine used this to her advantage.

"Please," Eponine tried again, walking cautiously toward him. "I'll do _anything_." She gulped and prepared herself. Gently placing her hand on the musket, she brought it down and pulled it away from him, pushing herself towards him as he looked down at her. She brought her face close to his and it only took her five seconds to have him doubled over in pain, as she had thrust the handle end of the musket into his stomach. While he was at his weakest, Eponine silenced him by whacking him on the head with it and then worrying about whether or not she had killed him. Checking his pulse, she straitened, a little relieved that she had felt the soft beat, and slowly creaked open the door. She may have looked sweet, but Eponine was certainly not one to tamper with, especially since she had been raised by Javert, who had taught her how to defend herself.

Looking around, her heart lifted as she saw Marius, who was crouched behind some rubble in the courtyard where the abandoned barricade was. She ran over, her cape fluttering behind her, and tapped Marius on the shoulder. He turned, fists ready, but softened when he saw Eponine. He reached out and shakily held her and then shook her. "Eponine," He hissed quietly "Why the Hell have you come here? I have already lost all of my close friends, and I could not bear to lose you too!" They embraced and Eponine pulled back to say something.

"Marius, I came here, not only to be with you, but to tell you something. I would not be able to bear it if you died and I never told you. I love-"

Eponine almost screamed as she was pulled away from Marius harshly. She was turned around to see Javert, his eyes slightly red and swollen. "Eponine," He whispered harshly, pulling her to her feet. "You are going home _now_. You are stupid to have come here!" Pulling her across the abandoned war zone, he pulled her towards the tavern. "Do you know that you could-" There was a gunshot. Javert fell to the ground, crying out and grasping his ribs. Eponine whimpered and sat by his side, her hands hovering over his wound. Eponine hadn't imagined watching death to be like this. From what she'd read or heard, the victim would fall slowly in the viewer's eyes, as if their world had slowed down. It didn't. It had all happened in a blink of an eye. A gunshot and then he was on the floor, bleeding. Eponine let a choke of despair escape from her throat as she looked at him. Though he was still alive, he was in great pain.

"Eponine," Marius hissed behind her. "We have to get your father out of her before they kill us." Eponine nodded and they both took an arm and helped Javert up. He groaned in pain as they ran, hardly letting Javert's feet tough the floor. Eponine and Marius put all of their strength into helping him along to the back of the tavern. They both sighed in relief as they saw that the two horses were still there and Marius helped lift Javert onto the black horse, along with himself, and Eponine mounted her own white horse. They galloped until they reached the hospital and rushed inside, Eponine hysterical with panic. Seeing that the wound was serious, the nurse instantly gave Javert a bed and told them that she would bring a doctor for surgery. Marius told her that she should be alone with him and she nodded, rushing to sit by her father.

"Oh, Papa…" she whimpered and started to sob, letting salty tears run down her face.

"Shh, Eponine, do not cry. What loss am I to the world?"

Eponine looked up; her eye's brimmed with glistening tears. "You must not say that! You are my Papa! If you die then I shall be alone. You have loved and looked after me all these years, and this is how I repay you." She stared down at the blood on his uniform and hands and cried loudly.

"It pains me to see you cry Eponine. Don't let my last memories be of that." Javert wheezed, taking her hands in his large one. He winced in pain as he moved closer and spoke to her. "Eponine, listen. I have something in my inside pocket. Get it out of my jacket." Eponine carefully undid the buttons of his uniform jacket and brought out a tattered piece of folded parchment paper. Her eyes filled with fresh tears as she saw what it was.

The drawing by an eight year old girl was held in her shivering hand. She gave a weak smile as she looked over her clumsy lines of ink and scribbles of writing.

"You kept it, after all this time?"

"I treasured it." Javert replied, giving as much a smile as he could muster.

"I'm so sorry Papa. I'm sorry for all of those times I ran away. I'm sorry that I burdened you with myself and caused you so much trouble and expense. I have only brought you to this. I'm so, so sorry…" Eponine held his hand to her cheek and cried again, letting the tears run onto Javert's knuckles.

Javert winced in pain again and spoke. "There is nothing to be sorry for. You brought happiness into my life, which nothing else could bring. My heart was stone, but still it trembled. The world I have known is lost in shadow. You filled it with light and grace, and for that I thank you, Eponine. It is you who should forgive me, for I have given you only grief on return, and for _that_ I apologise. You are still young, live. Marry that wretched boy if you love him, be happy and do not end up like me. I love you Eponine, my little girl."

"I love you too." Eponine's voice broke as she cried and finally reached over to plant a kiss his forehead.

Javert thought that he could at last be at peace and father and daughter held hands, waiting for God to take him.

_To love another person is to see the face of God…_


	11. Epilogue

**Finally, it's done! This is literally the longest thing I've ever written IN MY LIFE. I honestly nearly stopped at five chapters, until I broke it down and added details. I would like to say thank you all for supporting me over these endless weeks of writing. I honestly got excited at ONE review. I never dreamed that I'd get more than 50! I am planning a sequel, but it may have to wait as I'm a bit busy. So... for the last time-**

**I don't own Les Miserables, musical or book. I do not own the lyrics or characters either. :)**

* * *

Javert pulled on a white shirt, his hands shaking. He paused as he noticed his pinkish scar on his left rib, the memory of a year ago pouring back. He smiled on the thought that they were certain he would not make it to see this day yet here he was, a white shirt and black trousers, polished shoes and a black jacket lay on the bed along with a cravat. Pulling the shirt fully over himself and tucking it in his trousers, Javert wrapped the cravat around the back of his neck and fumbled with it until he sighed and gave up.

"Papa?"

Javert turned to see Eponine, his eyes widening. She looked beautiful, her feminine curves flattered by the ivory dress that clung to her slender waist, pulled tight with the silver buckle around it. She pulled up the low shoulder cover self-consciously, though it slipped down as it was supposed to. Lifting a ruffled, puffed up sleeve, she adjusted the white roses in her bun at the back of her neck, interfering with the veil that dropped down to the floor.

"Eponine, you look…well…uhh." He struggled for the right word as a smile stretched onto Eponine's red lips. Javert blushed slightly and went back to trying to tie the cravat. He cursed as it became tangled for the fifth time.

"Come here." Eponine stepped forward and grabbed hold of the cravat and tied it with her nimble little fingers. Javert grabbed hold of her hands as she finished and she looked up at him lovingly.

"I'm nervous," Javert gave a weak smile as Eponine laughed.

"You're nervous? I'm the one who is getting married!"

"I know, but you're my little girl. Do you realise how hard it is to let you go after ten years of looking after you? I'm scared that he won't look after you. You know how long it took me to at least agree with him,"

"Papa, I promise Marius will do nothing to harm me. He loves me."

"Well, if he does do anything to hurt you, I'll kick his bony backside from here to Peru."

Eponine smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. They held each other for a few minutes until Javert broke away to put on his jacket. He turned and smiled at Eponine before holding out his arm. She smiled back and took it and they walked outside, to the carriage, in silence. As the carriage rattled along the stony path, Eponine reached out and grabbed Javert's hand. Her father clasped it tightly and squeezed it every five minutes, and she would return a squeeze, as if they were talking to each other. Although she loved Marius more than words could say, Eponine sort of wished that the carriage would keep going forever, never reaching the church.

Eponine inhaled sharply as the carriage door opened, not feeling as brave as she once did. Javert stepped out first and helped Eponine out of the carriage, her knees wobbling as she stepped onto the ground. Instantly gripping Javert's arm Eponine and her father walked slowly to the church doors.

"Are you ready?" Javert looked at Eponine's pale face.

"No." She gripped Javert's arm harder, so that her nails dug into his arm.

"No one's ever ready, Eponine. Come on." He smiled and pushed open the door, pulling Eponine slightly into the church. She stumbled at first but straitened when she saw Marius turn to look at her. Javert noticed how his eyes shone with love as he laid eyes on her walking towards him. Javert looked at the bride herself and she smiled at her husband-to-be. Her grip seemed to ease as they became closer. She started to walk ahead of him slightly. Javert gave a weak smile as they turned to face each other. Javert kissed her on the cheek, squeezed her hand and nodded as tears filled Eponine's eyes. Javert wiped them away before letting go of her soft hand and stepping to the side.

_She was never mine to keep._

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the two houses Pontmercy and Javert…"

_She is youthful, she is free_

"…and do you, Eponine Javert, take Marius Pontmercy to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?

_Love is the garden of the young._

"I do."

_Let it be... let it be..._

"I now pronounce you man and wife"

_A heart full of love_

They smiled as the guests cheered and they kissed with relief that it was over. Marius' heart sank a little when he remembered that there was no Enjolras to nod at him, no Joly to laugh at him, no Courfeyrac to pat him on the back, no Grantaire to get drunk at the after party, not even Gavroche to steal from the unsuspecting guests. But he thought of what the future would wait for him with Eponine. The ghosts of the past were gone, and Eponine was there, so that is what he must concentrate on. He leant down and they kissed again as the spectators clapped loudly. Javert looked proudly at his daughter, praying to God that he had made the right decision to let him marry his one reason for living. There was no doubt though, as Javert looked at Eponine's face, beaming with joy and happiness, a smile that Javert had never seen her wear.

_This I give you on this day._


End file.
